Six to left and Six to right
by Alsheon
Summary: AU. Neo decided to choose Roland to be his successor. Then, what happened to Grisia? Pope takes him of course. Everyone happy. PopeInTraining!Grisia P.s: okay that's it I admit my tittle-naming skill is sucks. Someone! Give me a proper tittle please! (Image not mine... It's Luca's picture. May I add the creator is amazing.)
1. The alternative choice?

**... Ooopps? I kinda click the wrong file and only realize it hours later... I messed it up aren't I?**

 **Sorry?**

 **I'm really sorry! Please don't kill me!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Under the guidance of the God of light, today I'll choose my successor..." The 37th Sun Knight, Neo Sun, said in a benevolent manner. Grisia sighed, It's already as clear as the sky in a sunny day that Roland is gonna get choosen, he's strong, great at swordmanship too. Even though Grisia had to admit Roland is way too serious and expressionless for Sun knights' standard, but Grisia believes Roland can fix it.

"Roland, child, under the luminance of the God of light I choose you as my successor." Neo declared loudly. The other candidates sigh disappointedly as they already expeced this. Grisia also sighed sadly but gathered himself together then smiling brightly to his best friend.

"Roland! Congratulation! I know you would make it," Grisia congratulated as he latched himself to Roland who gladly returned the hug. When Grisia lets go, Roland took Grisia's hands firmly.

"You wouldn't go anywhere right? Have you considered my suggestion?" Roland asked anxiously. Grisia is his very first friend and the only kid in the selection that looked at Roland in a friendly way rather than hostile and jealous way.

Grisia hesitated, "I don't know... I participated in the selection without Big sister knowing it and I don't think she would like it, but then again, I wanna be with you... But.." Grisia trailed off.

Neo watching all of this in the sidelines with a good distance. He observes the two kids that perked his interest in a normal manner. What? Stalking? Don't be ridiculous! He just appointed Roland to be his successor and currently waiting for him to finish talking with Grisia! And he isn't eavesdropping, They simply talk loud enough for Neo to hear, It's not his fault! Absolutely not his fault!

Truthfully, Grisia perked his interest greatly when he answered Neo's question. Neo actually spent the whole night, weighing the decision whether he wants Roland or Grisia. In the end reality won and he decided to choose Roland. Neo watched as Roland lowered his head and sighed sadly with Grisia looking at him with eyes full of sadness as well. _'seriously, they look like a pair of lovers that forced to part away by the fates'_ Neo thought dryly.

Neo glanced around, the selections had already end and there's only few clerics who are cleaning the place. Neo glanced back at his newly appointed student and Grisia then sighed sadly. He also didn't want Grisia to go. Amongst the children in the selection he actually got along with Grisia the most.

The other children in his selection are too stiff and respectful when talking to him, they also carefully choose their words no doubt trying to act the best, those are boring for Neo. But Grisia is different, he actually dare to blurt everything that happens to be in his mind (even though after that he would slap his hands over his mouth and looks and Neo in terror) and dare to counter his tease.

"Sun," a voice spoke up. Neo glances at the voice to see his friend who are not his friend, Chasel Judgement.

"You already choose your candidate right, Knight captain Sun? The harsh God of light won't forgive a reckless mistake and lateness," Chasel said coldly. TL:"How is it?".

"Knight captain Judgement. The benevolent God of light will always forgive the sins his children made, as long as they repent. But, this Sun didn't dare to make a sin purposely." Neo replied in a benevolent manner. TL:"All good"

Chasel glances at the two children who seem still absorbed with their own conversation and asked, "Between them, who is the one that have been received God of Light's blessing?"

"As the benevolent God of Light's guidance have reach our healthy soil of earth. This Sun could only praying and thanking his kindness," Neo replied. Translation:"The brown one.". At this moment Neo notices a child behind Chasel, awkwardly trying to hide behind his teacher _, 'ah... That child, Lesus.'_ Neo noted.

Lanbi Storm approach them with a child in tow, apparently had overheard their conversation, "So, the blonde one is the back-up right? Honestly, I always thought you'll forgot about that," Lanbi said in his easy going Storm Knight's manner. Then, Neo widened his eyes _'a back-up knight...'_ he mused in realization.

The two Holy knights stare at Neo who still have his eyes widened in awe and realization, their sweats dropped, _'He forgot about the back-up knight system wasn't it!?'_ They exclaimed mentally.

"I don't think Big sister would let me to become a normal cleric though..." Grisia stated sadly to Roland.

"Grisia! My child, under the guidance of the God of light I-" Neo tried to say but got cutted off.

"Grisia, right?" A voice spoke up, they all whirled around to the voice's source and found the Pope walking up to them.

"Your holiness the Pope" Chasel greeted and nodded in acknowledge along with the two Holy knights, Pope turns to them and nodded back.

"Yes, I am." Grisia replied in confusion.

"I'm impressed by your Holy light skill. It's an amazing gift that would be a waste if not used. So I'm asking you, would you want to be my student and successor?" Pope asked with a small smile, not that it's visible under the veil. Neo's jaw dropped not so elegantly, the old Pope beat him to it! Come to think of it Pope is indeed targeting Grisia.

Grisia revealed a shocked expression "Really?!" He beamed up. Roland held Grisia's hand tighter. Pope nodded and Grisia cheered joyfully while Roland smiles gratefully in happiness for Grisia.

"Congratulation, Grisia!" Roland said and Grisia latched himself to Roland for the second time today and Roland gladly returns it. He's glad he didn't have to separate from Grisia.

Neo watched in desbelief as Pope (rudely) snatched his soon to be back up knight.

"You seem to want to say something, Sun Knight?" Pope stated, Neo give Pope a hard stare he really wanna protest to Pope here and now but there's still many clerics moreover they jad pay much attention when they 'accidentally' overheard the Pope who wants to take a child under his wing to be his successor.

Neo smiled brightly, "No, it's just, you already took (stole) my back up knight candidate" Neo said in a sullen manner that he unconsciously revealed.

The Pope looked relieved and smug over the fact he came in the right time before that maniacal Sun Knight could take Grisia under his wing. He didn't ditch half of his work and those relaxation teas for nothing after all.

Neo could swear he heard a faint 'heh!' from the Pope just now. That old fart mocked him! Oh, It's on. Neo wouldn't let him have Grisia all to himself.

* * *

 **if you don't mind please suggest a tittle for this Pope!Grisia story. Thank you so much for reading**

 **[Alsheon]**


	2. Chapter 2: SLSR

**Damn... I'm supposedly writing this two hours ago, but i actually got caught up in youtube, listening to Vocaloids' songs... Sorry.**

 **Chapter 2:**

As the intense holy elements began to dim down Grisia release his breathe, Pope stood there, watching him intently, "You're getting better, too much for my liking" Pope said solemnly.

Grisia tilted his head "What's wrong teacher?"

"In just a month you can perform and advanced healing spell, without breaking a sweat!" Pope complained, "You don't even recite the whole incantation!".

Grisia grinned sheepishly "It's normal right?" Grisia stated. Pope rolled his eyes "It's not normal, no matter how you look at it, a ten years old who can perforn an advanced healing spell without breaking a sweat isn't normal at all" Pope said deadpannedly.

"But I passed right?" Grisia said in a hopefull tone.

"Sigh... Yes, you passed." Pope relucantly agreed.

Grisia cheered, "I'll go then." with that Grisia gone out the room

"Wait! Where do-" It's too late. Pope sighed in annoyance, one of this day he has to immadiately teach Grisia the proper manner of a Pope.

* * *

Grisia ran happily down the hall, sometimes Pope would always reprimand him to not run down the hall, he never explain why though. His teacher said he must behave like a Pope, always solemn. But come on, It's only've been a month and Pope would always sighed and overlooked all his fault (though Grisia has a strong suspicion that his teacher actually have some kind of doting feeling toward him but hid it very well).

Sometimes, the clerics would stop him but one look at his eyes they would only swoon about how cute he is and spoilt him a bit then ushered him to be careful.

Grisia stopped abruptly before he collide with a group of clerics that suddenly appear from a turn. "Oh my..." some clerics exclaimed surprisedly, a cleric that seems to be the leader of their little group gazes sternly at Grisia, he gulped oh no...

"Waaah~ I'm so sorry Big sisters!" Grisa apologized in worry, his gaze became sad and guilty, look! Even some tears is already gathering on the corner of his eyes!

"Acolyte Grisia, you should be more careful, the hallway is not a place to run in." one of the cleric stated sternly.

Grisia scratched his cheek awkwardly, "yes... I'm so sorry Big sisters." he lowered his head a tad bit dramatically but still look real persuasive enough. 3...2...1...

"Owh~~" most of the clerics instantly melted at the sight and the rest is following closely. "It's okay, It's okay! Big sisters understand, right girls?" one of the beautiful petite brunette clerics said in a high tone.

"Yes, you are still a child after all. Here, Big sister have some sweets" a blonde cleric said as she give Grisia a few sweets' containers while patting Grisia's head. The others followed her lead and give Grisia some sweets they have and pat Grisia's head some of them even stole a kiss on forehead.

After the group of clerics is gone, Grisia pop in some candy into his mouth, _'Teacher Neo's teachings is always useful'_ he mused.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Listen here, Roland, Grisia. Whenever you got scolded especially by the clerics: Act Guilty! Then, they would feel bad and stop scolding you, better yet maybe you could get something from them. You're still children, they would forgive you. It's useful to get someone's sympathy and getting closer to them. This thing would only apply when you're still children... Well, It depends on how handsome and innocent-looking your face is, and Grisia, I think you would last longer" Neo said to the duo blonde heads in front of him. He just succeeded from kidnap- ehem! 'Borrowing' Grisia from Pope and he thought it would be good for Roland to have a friend in lesson._

 _"But teacher. Why Grisia is here?" Roland questioned in confusion, Grisia nodded from beside him looking as much as confused Roland is._

 _"Hush, Don't sweat over the small stuff, now we're moving to the next subject on how to threaten your-"_

 _~Flashback end~_

Sometimes the Sun Knight who insisted Grisia to call him 'Teacher Neo' when no one is looking, would drag him and put him into one of his messed up lessons and then Grisia's real teacher, the Pope, would come and fumingly snatched Grisia away then glared hatefully toward the Sun Knight through his veil. Neo would return the glare with a hard stare (He cuoldn't glare, because the benevolent Sun Knight never glare) an electric backround and backsounds would appear. It's obvious to anyone who isn't blind that they were competing, the dramatic inner silent strugle is becoming more apparent.

"Roland!" Grisia called out to his friend who's currently practicing his swordmanship alone. He ran up to him, "Aren't today is your day off? Stop practicing and come play!" Grisia exclaimed.

Roland nodded "I was actually waiting for you" he said solemnly while he sheated his sword and put it in the sword practice's box.

Grisia smiles in good nature "well? Let's go then!" Grisia said as he tugged on Roland's hand, Roland nodded and let himself got dragged off by Grisia.

"You know, today is the anniversary of that sweets shop we always visit! They cut the prices until fifty percent! Teacher gave me 2 silver ducats for today's allowance, he's really stingy. But sister clerics that i met on my way here give me 17 copper ducats. So, how much do you have?" Grisia rambled as he walking rather quickly with Roland in tow.

Roland feeling his pockets for a while, "I think I have 19 copper ducats." Roland replied.

Grisia glances at him in surprise, "wow... Teacher Neo is stingier." he said lowly. Roland shrugged,

"He said Holy Knight's payment is poor"

"...,...That's gotta be sucks." Grisia said after a while.

In that moment Grisia thanked the God of Light, for not being a Holy knight.


	3. C3: A new Uniform and new Brother?

Chapter 3... Or is it 2?: a Uniform and new Brother!

"Wear this" Pope shoved a set of clothes to Grisia's hands. Grisia unfolds it excitedly, sometimes Pope would give him clothes when he feels his student's attire is getting boring. The clerics also often gave outfits for Grisia that they've bought or clothes that weren't used anymore, but still in a good condition. When the clothes finally unfolded Grisia's jaw dropped.

"What is this?" he asked hesitantly.

"Your new attire, a Uniform. You have another three sets, don't worry." Pope said as he gestures to the neatly folded sets of clothes.

"What!? You mean... I have to wear this? Everyday?" he asked anxiously. Pope nodded calmly.

"Everyday? Everyday that isn't my vacation?" he asked again.

Pope nodded again, "Yes, and yes." Pope confirmed.

"Why!? This clothes is so... Frilly" Grisa complained slowly as he held the white and blue robe with beautifully curved blue motives, the sleeves are really long so anyone who wears it, need to hold his hands elegantly so the sleeves wouldn't got in the way. The robe even had a loose hood that has been beautifully made. The robe is made by multiple layers of clothes at the lower part of robe and and lower part of sleeves making it rather stuffy and loose, but it wouldn't looks stuffy on the outside. One touch of the robe's material anyone would know that this is the finest material that wouldn't get stuffy or hot.

A tick mark appeared at Pope's temple, " It's not frilly! It's a robe, robes are like that!" he retorted.

"It's not cool." Grisia complained again.

"A robe doesn't made to be cool," Pope reasoned.

"It's oversized!" Grisia complained incredulously.

"It's on purpose. So, those sets of clothes would last for at least two or better yet three years! Before you outgrow it," Pope stated with a triumph smile.

"And here I thought you didn't get stingy for once." Grisia grumbled. "But why? All this time I didn't need to wear any Uniform."

Pope sighed calmly after he sipped his tea, "You already become my apprentice for a year. It's about time you have your own uniform."

"But-"

"No buts, just wear it Now." Pope stated in final. Grisia grumbled and stomps away to the restroom in Pope's study.

[[[Time skip]]]

*click* Grisia come out of the restroom with an ugly expression. Pope glances at him and put his book aside,

"Oh my God of Light, look! It's perfect, it meddles beautifully with your white skin," Pope complimented as he walks up to Grisia to check it entirely and brushed Grisia's disheveeled hair slightly.

Grisia grumbled, "I look like a girl!" he complained. Pope rolled his eyes, somehow his student developed an extreme obsession to not look like a girl (*cough*even though he really looks like one*cough*) seems like he got mistaken alot.

"Roland doesn't have a uniform! Why would I have? I bet if he even have a uniform it would be cool. While..." Grisia trailled of as he tugged on his robe.

Pope sighed, one more thing about his student habit, is about how close he is with the Sun Knight in training and vice versa, seriously if he didn't knew any better he would think them as a pair of twins! Otherwise why would they got along really well? They even rarely seen without each other in the Sun Knight selection. The clerics often joked about them being each other's half, now the real question is what kind of 'half' did the clerics talk about.

"Stop with your complaint. Why didn't you take the hood on?" Pope asked and reach for the loose hood on the back of collarbone and pull it over Grisia's head making Grisia looks-

"Adorable!" someone gasped. The Pope and Grisia turn to the doorway to look at the two High priests: Priest Brilliance and Priestess Radiance. Priestess Radiance smiled happily as she walks up to Grisia,

"Young acolyte Grisia, you look adorable!" she said sincerely, Grisia bit back a growl.

"Thank you, High Priestess" he smiled forcefully. Seeing that the two high priests seemed to have an important problem to discuss with Pope, Grisia quickly excused himself.

The entire way he walks all the female clerics would either gushing about how handsome and adorable he is or giggling. He also got some extra pocket money along the way, and he didn't mind the compliments at all. But, the male clerics and priests' response are... Ugh! Unbearable! They kept mistaking him as a girl and a few older ones would even laugh at him! They're unforgivable! Grisia continue to walks absentmindedly until he bumped onto someone and fell onto the ground.

"Ah! Maiden, please forgive me. I was searching for my friend and didn't see where I was going." a smooth voice that Grisia could recognize anywhere spoke up. Grisia tilted his head up to see his best friend, the Sun Knight in training, Roland. When Roland see his face, his eyes widened in shock,

"Grisia!?" Roland exclaimed incredulously. Grisia glared at him, and push himself to stood up with difficulity, before Roland hastily helped him up.

"Even though we spent so much times together, play together, eat together, walk around together, nap together, even took a bath together in the selection you still dare to call me 'Maiden'!?" Grisia scowled while dusting himself, Roland holds his hands in front of him,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was you" he apologized sheepishly. Roland took a moment to look at Grisia's attire entirely.

"You got yourself a new outfit? Who gave you this? It's so eye-catching" Roland commented. Grisia narrowed his eyes,

"Can you believe it!? Teacher said it's my new uniform and I need to wear it! That old man." Grisia complained almost close to whining. Roland's sweat dropped

"I think my teacher is rubbing off on you too much Grisia." Roland give Grisia a side glance.

"But seriously, a uniform? My teacher said the holy knights in training wouldn't get a uniform until they're fourteen. But, well... You're the Pope in training after all." Roland stated thoughtfully while staring at the uniform. "You looks divine in that." he finished trying to assure Grisia.

"Still..." Grisia sighed. "Like you said. It's too eye-catching. I can't go around playing with you with _this_!" Grisia whined.

Roland glaces sideway to avoid eyes contact, _'you normally are too eye-catching already'_ Roland mused as he thought back everytime Grisia almost got kidnapped and when Grisia wasn't looking, Roland would glared at the person to warn him. Or beat them up if necessary.

"Young Sun Knight!" a voice called out, Roland and Grisia turn to the voice's source

"Leaf knight in training?" Roland exclaimed in slight confusion.

"Young Sun Knight. Oh, hello there," The Leaf Knight in training smiled and nodded to Grisia.

"Ro- er Young Sun Knight. Teacher Sun is looking for you." Leaf Knight in Training informed. Roland furrowed his brows slightly and mumbling something about 'always like this' then bid Grisia and Young Leaf Knight a good bye, and promptly go on his way. Grisia turn to the Leaf Knight in training.

"You're the Leaf Knight in training? Nice to meet you, I'm Grisia, the Pope in training." Grisia held out his hand. The Leaf Knight in training's expression quickly transform from kind to extreme shock.

"A-ah, Pardon for being so disrespectful. I'm Elmairy, the Leaf Knight in Training." Elmairy bowed awkwardly, Grisia put a hand on his hand elegantly like 'teacher Neo' told him to.

"Pfft, hahaha. Don't be too formal! I'm not the Pope yet, and what's more, you're the future Leaf Knight! Besides, you're Roland's brother, Roland's brothers are my brother too!" Grisia exclaimed lightly as he patted Elmairy's shoulder. Elmairy gaped at the boy who was radiating unapproachable aura a moment ago (maybe it's because of the hood.), to think he can smile brilliantly and warm like that, a smile that can even beat the Sun Knight in training's...,...,... On a second thought, anyone could smile better than Roland.

But weren't the Pope and the Sun Knight are not going along with each other? Moreover...

"Brother?" Elmairy asks confusedly after he got out of his initial shock.

"Hm? You don't want to be my brother?" Grisia asked with wide (fake) innocent eyes. Those azure sky orbs instantly sucked Elmairy into them, making him lost at words

 _'what a beautiful eyes...'_ he mused in astonisment. Then Elmairy realized what Grisia just said.

"N-no! I like the Idea of having brother." Elmairy said with a sincere smile, Grisia smiles back at him.

"Then, because Roland is unavailable right now. Would you help me with some small favors?" Grisia said in an almost honest tone.

"Eh?" Elmairy uttered in confusion.

"We're brothers right? Brothers help each other!" Grisia exclaimed happily. Somehow Elmairy feels Grisia's smile is not as warm as before.

* * *

 **start time: june 2**

 **Finish time: june 3**

 **Somehow when finished this story yesterday, it got deleted by some cruel twist of internet connection. I instantly gone to my Bad mood mode and refuse re write it.**

 **AND somehow when i finished writing my past AN, my account log out by itself! Did it hate me or something!? Luckily i learn from my mistakes and already copy-pasted this story. Heh! Take that! *laughing maniacally***


	4. Searching what is lost

**Hey my dear readers~! (I've always wanted to say that for a while! | Icy: don't embrass yourself) I decide to write again! I'm good right? I'm doing good right? *giggling madly* (Rhea: oh dear... As I expected Those cakes are too much. WHO DECIDED IT WOULD BE OKAY AGAIN!? | Darrie: Lumina.) ehehehe hihihi *giggling uncontrollably* (Nat: snap out it! *slap me*).**

 **Ehem! I'm sorry. So... This is the real 3rd chapter for you!**

 **.**

 **EXCUSE THE GRAMMAR ERRORS, I'M A NEWBIE (me: there! happy? *give pointed look to the queens*)**

* * *

I was in a serious mood when i write this... Well, why you don't find it for yourself?

.

Chapter 3:

"Teacher, I'm taking a day off!" Grisia yelled out. Pope choked over his tea.

"Hey! You can't freely take a day off just because you hate your new uniform!" Pope protested, putting down his cup of tea and glares at Grisia sternly.

"No, I'm not!" Grisia retorted as combed his hair down to his chest. "I'm gonna looking for Big sister. I've never met her since we got into the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound" Grisia continued with a sad tone.

Pope's expression goes calm and he raises an eyebrow, "Again? You already search for your Big sister countless times. Are you sure she's still within the Kingdom of Forgotten Sound?" Pope questioned.

"Of course she is!" Grisia snapped at him, Pope mentally reprimand himself on how he sounded like accussing that they're leaving Grisia all alone.

"Right, I'm so sorry child." Pope apologized, he then stood up from his chair and took his scepter.

"I'll go with you" Pope stated. Grisia stopped abruptly.

"Eh? You don't have to. Teacher- er I mean Sir Sun Knight said he'll accompany me along with Roland" Grisia informed. Pope's eyes twitched, ' _exactly, whose_ student _are you? Damn that Sun...!'_

"You're busy after all, you shouldn't bother." Grisia smiled sincerely then run out of the study.

"Wait, Gri-"

"Your holiness Pope, may you look at this report?" a voice spoke up as soon as it entered.

 _'damn... I'm indeed busy.'_

* * *

[[Time skip]]

"How was your Big sister looked like again?" Neo asked blandly while leaning lazily on a tree stump.

"She's beautiful, she had a really pale flawless skin, tall and slender figure. She'll stuck out among the crowds" Grisia explained as he playing mindlessly with his lollipop, Roland is beside him looking serious as ever while roasting a deer. They're currently in the forest's clearings, after an unsuccessful search in the city.

"*Whistles* she's a real beauty then..." Neo smirked elegantly. While the two boys under his care (well, Grisia isn't but, who cares?) are oblivious about his malicious intent.

"Teacher, here." Roland said as he gestured to the fully cooked roasted deer that Neo hunted before... Or more like a deer that had a really unfortunate fate to cross a path with Neo.

"Ah~ bliss." Neo exclaimed as he wo-ehem! Eat the deer's meat elegantly, as Roland seems experienced enough to divide the deer's meat into two extra little pieces for him and Grisia before his teacher took the rest of the deer. They are peacefully eating occasionally exchange some dialogues in the boys' case.

"Who's there!?" Neo shouted out suddenly as his instinct is telling him there's a threat somewhere, he pulled out the Divine Sun Sword and direct it at the direction his instinct screams to. Roland already took a stance and ready to draw his sword instinctively bringing Grisia behind him.

"Wait!" Grisia shouted out as the ones that come to the clearings are familiar to him. A pair of girls: a woman in her twenties and a little girl.

"Big sister! Little sister!" Grisia exlaimed in happiness, when he wants to ran up to them Neo stopped him with a stern expression.

"Teacher Neo?"

"Grisia don't be so naive. You're the Pope in training now don't you? You should be able to see it right? The two of them is covered by dark elements even I, who don't have any skill to feel it, could feel it. Moreover, They're corpses!" Neo stated loudly and fiercely. He might be couldn't feel the element but years experience he knows how to differentiate a corpse and a living creature, he's never wrong in this aspect.

Upon hearing his teacher's statement Roland instantly drew his sword, he narrowed his eyes in concentration. Grisia looked relucant but still took a step back because the dark element is indeed very dense. The little girl narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"The benevolent Sun Knight of the Church of the God of Light. Why did you keep my Child away from me?" she hissed dangerously.

Neo smirked arrogantly, "Child? A corpse can't have a child." He retorted calmly. Then continued "Grisia, you're adopted by _this?_ " Neo asked, not taking his eyes off of the two corpses.

"Y-yeah..." Grisia replied softly.

"Well, too bad. Because now you're my child and no one can say otherwise!" Neo declared and with a speed that normal people couldn't see he's already in front of the two corpses and swung his sword down. The older woman moved to protect the little girl, taking all the blow to herself. A really ear-piercing screech filled the clearings. Grisia is stunned in shock.

"How dare you! Give Grisia back to me!" the girl screamed furiously.

"No way!" Neo shouted. Now, the older-looking corpse has already reduced to ash. The little girl growled and gathered a large sum of dark elements.

"I'll take him by force then" she snarled coldly as she summons dozens or maybe hundred undeads creatures to the clearings.

"Can't fight with quality you fight with quantity huh?" Neo growled in annoyance as he bashed every undeads in 3 meters radius of him. An undead lurched forward to grab Grisia only to be slashed immadiately without any formality, Roland stood before Grisia, sword in hand.

"Grisia is my brother! I won't let any rotten corpse touch him by any means!" Roland roared furiously as slashed yet another foolish undead that came to their way.

"Well said! I expect no less from my other child!" Neo stated proudly as he fought his way through sea of undeads. Grisia snapped out of his shock state and with a sloppy movement he gathered holy lights and cast Light Shield to Roland and Neo, making them more safe. But, before he could cast another spell a really strong undead lurched forward and swings its sword to Roland who parried it but no match for it's strength and got thrown back several meters.

The light shield crashed to protect the future Sun Knight.

"Roland!" both Grisia and Neo shouted. Neo take a glance at the undead who attacked Roland and _widened_ his eyes in shock.

"A Death Knight!?" Neo exclaimed incredulously, it's no doubt a Death Knight alright. It's eyes spitting black flames, that exactly Advanced Undeads encyclopedia descript it. The death knight lurched forward yet again most likely to kill Roland until Neo stepped up and parried his attack.

"Don't touch my child!" Neo roared as he push the death knight away and fight with it. But he didn't notice Grisia is vulnerable as he's too focusing to send the death knight back to death.

"Grisia, you're mine. Come to me." the little girl said with a surprisingly soft, warm and motherly tone.

"Aaaaaah!" Grisia screamed fearfully. Neo instantly kick his opponent away and turned to Grisia who is curling up and cornered to a tree stump with another death knight trying to hold him.

 _'two death knights!?'_ Neo thought incredulously, then gritted his teeth. _'one has injured Roland and now another one is trying to take Grisia? Let alone two, I'll kill a hundred!'_ he thought furiously. When Neo intended to run and help Grisia with Roland in his hold, (he didn't want to make the same mistake), the Death knight he just fought got in his way.

 _'shit!...'_

While on Grisia's side, he screamed again as the Death Knight took a hold of his wrist. He's too panicked to even think about using his Holy element let alone gather it, moreover this place is full of dark elements making it kinda difficult to gather it.

"Teacher!" He cried out.

"Grisia" Neo shouted frantically

Then suddenly a full blast of holy light shooted and engulfed the death knight making it screeching in agony and let go of Grisia's wrist. With his wrist finally free Grisia fainted in the spot.

* * *

 **END! I got author block! Just kidding hehehe. I already have another chapter in working ehehe (Mai: she's high on sugar. | Lumina: *gasp* oh my god! *crying relentlessly* | Darrie: you're acting as like she's dying! Stop it!)**

 ***grinning maniacally* ehehehe. (Muse: you looks like a psycho) ehem! Though, I'm still thinking it's too fast, the plot i mean.**

 **How's that? I always think Pope is too busy to help Grisia out to find his big sister, while in the cannon it only took Neo... What? A month or three, to decide help Grisia, he's mostly have a free time it's not like he really uphold his duty aside for killing undeads, talk rubish, and become the church's walking billboard. While Pope is different, he indeed busy with various report (mostly about financial problem though.) and can't help Grisia. AND, Neo isn't Grisia's full-time teacher in this universe so he never really noticed Grisia looking for his adopted sister, hence that's why it took him a year here. Oh! And about their ages here!:**

 **Roland: 11 years old (I still can't find myself to believe he's a month younger than Grisia, just like Luca's fic. They're both orphans, how could they knew their birthdays? So in my own cannon they didn't know their birthday but Grisia still claimed he's older [everyone aside Roland doubt that though. And yes, 'everyone' including me])**

 **Grisia: 11 years old**

 **Neo: 31 years old (but he looks 21 *cough*Magic*cough*)**

 **Pope: ?**

 **Please write your opinion in the review! Though i never replied it, its means so much for me... Well, you see I'm socially awkward... That's why i never replied to any of my reviewers... It's because I'm afraid you guys would found me... Um, boring? I still couldn't get myself over it though.. *sigh***


	5. A really long day

**Answer for whoever asked about Charlotte!: Yes, in fact Grisia indeed met Charlotte but rather met her in a month or three after he got appointed as the 'in-training' in the cannon ,he only met her nine or ten months after that, cuz' you see Roland's existence in Grisia's childhood in this story changed a lot of things whereas in cannon Grisia always sneaking around or wandering aimlessly cuz he got no one to play with so he got no plan on what he has to do. In here he got Roland to accompany him and to be dragged around and despite his deadpanned expression Roland is deeply cares for Grisia and always looking out so they didn't end in the place lot of thugs amd bullies, like what has been mentioned in ch.2 where Roland is pretty observant to his surrounding and noticed there's many people who Grisia attracted. And yes, Grisia will forgot about Charlotte because the shock of Scarlet and her demoness is damaging his memory badly in desperate attempt to forget them Grisia unconsciously erase the memory of having big sister though not entirely like in cannon and blurring the Memory in two or three months back. And in this fate, Grisia isn't promising Charlotte to marry her in the future, but he _is_ the one who gives Charlotte her name**

 **And for Grisia's part as Charlotte's savior, he still Charlotte's first love. Fuuuuh~ I don't know how could I forget that to be putted in my past Chapters? Oh and instead only *mmpfh!* (Thun: you need to learn more skill in 'not spoiling your story to your Readers *holding my head down*) fall! *mmpfh!* (Fi: We need more Gag! | Windy: *smiles carefreely* Here!) *spit the gags* instead of fall-*freezed*(Icy: *with right hand elegantly shining icy blue* take her to the dungeon! Muse, you took Sheon's stead! | Muse: *stop playing the BGM* eh, alright...)**

 **Muse: Everyone sorry about the Looong Answer! Alsheon is pretty talkative inside but very reserved outside *frown* anyways! Just wait for the story to reach Charlotte's arc to know what Alshy want to talk about! Which is no doubt would be in a reallyyy long time ehehehe. Hope this cleared up all your questions!**

* * *

Chapter 4: (Rewritten! Simple)

For whoever wanna knows about Charlotte look the bold paragraphs above DON'T SKIP IT! I know when you want to skip it. *squinting my eyes childishly* here we go:

Neo stabbed the Death Knight in a very quick movement, when it got temporarily diverts its attention to the Holy lights which instantly roasted it, making it screeching in agony. Neo turned to the Holy light's source and his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Pope!?" Neo exclaimed in surprise. There, standing in the clearing's entrance, is The Pope with his divine Scepter being held in his most fierce expression, though it didn't make him looking anymore threatening. He still looked like an annoying shota.

"There's a really dense Dark element gathering, it made me suspicious. This place is still within the Kingdom of Forgotten Sounds, the base of the Church of the God of Light. A dense element like this is impossible to belong to Dark Mage, there's no Dark Mage who is _this_ strong. And it's impossible for Cathedral of Shadow God to pay a visit without any announcement first." Pope analyzed in a solemn tone.

"Why are you here? A Lich is a wise beings, there's no way you would attack our Sun Knight without any explaination," Pope asked zero-ing his gaze to the 'Lich'. While Neo widened his eyes slightly at the revealation, but otherwise he showed no sign of surprise.

"I'm here to take back what's mine" the Lich said without any hesitation.

Neo grew furious, "He's not yours!", he yelled.

"What is it that belong to you?" Pope regally arched his brows, ignoring Neo's yell.

The lich gestured to Grisia's unconscious body, that is leaning on a tree stump behind Neo, emotionlessly. "He's mine." The Lich hissed.

Pope widened his eyes in shock, _'That means, Grisia is...-'_ he trailled of mentally, realization dawned in his youthful face but then he defiantly shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Grisia is _my_ successor." Pope declared solemnly, it's not the matter that Grisia's talent is very astonishing, but years with Grisia had made the Pope sees the boy as his own.

Apparently, that's not the answer the Lich wanted, she glared dagger at the Pope as if daring him to say those words again but Pope simply raised his chin indifferently. The Lich screeched, _"Rotten humans! How dare you! He's mine!"_

Neo sneered, "Look at yourself! Amongst everyone here, the rotting one is you! no worries, we'll destroy you soon enough," As he said this, Neo shifted Roland in his hold only to make Roland stirred awake, "...uh,. Teacher...?" Roland mumbled in slurr.

Neo snapped his eyes to Roland, "Roland, you're awake?" Neo said and put him down after seeing Roland's eyes are open. Roland clutched his head as he feels a terrible headache as soon as he settled his feet to the ground, he took his time to observe his surroundings.

"Teacher, what happened?!" Roland asked incredulously after he saw Grisia is unconscious in a not so peaceful state. Whenever Grisia passed out after a tiring day, he always had a peaceful look on his face, but currently his expression looked like he's in pain!

"... Roland, can you protect yourself? Teacher has something to do." Neo said, not taking his eyes off of the Lich. Roland widened his eyes but a year become Neo's student he knew better than to question his teacher in battlefield, he nodded in determination and confidence.

"Fight your way out of here, take Grisia to a safe distance. Go!"" Neo ordered. Roland instantly ran desperately to reach Grisia and carried him, he hooked Grisia's arm to his shoulder with his left hand securing him and his right hand holding a sword to kill skeletons that got too close for his liking.

Neo stepped forward to draw the Lich's attention to him with Divine Sun Sword is pointed threateningly towards the Lich, "Not sorry to say this. But if you want to take Grisia you must compete first." Neo smiled in good nature.

"Right Pope?" Neo glanced at Pope, trademark Sun Knight's smile on his face.

"Riiight" Pope agreed in good nature and smiled cutely.

In a second, Neo's warm look turned really cold and dark. "You blast the lackeys. I'll go for the big fish." Neo instructed solemnly to The Pope.

Pope shot him a look, "I'm hurt, you don't need my help?" Pope asked in doubtful and joking tone, pouting from behind the veils but still visible enough to Neo who reeled in disgust.

Neo narrowed his eyes, "If you pouted again, I may take you down first." Neo stated in disgust. Pope frowned.

"Grisia is _**MY**_ child!" The Lich shrieks frustratedly. They glared at her.

"As If!" The both of them shouted and go for the kill.

Without missing a beat Neo go for the Lich and bring the Divine Sun Sword to lunge at her. The Lich avoided it but still got third degree burn on her shoulder. Neo swiftly kick her on the chest and for a swing again but three lowly skeleton got in his way, he elliminated them with ease.

Five orcs then appeared to protect their master, but nothing could be in Sun's fiery rage.

"You old Pope! Do your job properly!" Neo complained in a mocking tone.

Pope's eyes twitched. "Who did you call Old!?" he released a big amount of Holy Light, that he had gathered earlier, to prove his worth and elliminated every Undeads in sight except one, he promptly fell on his knees to catch his breathe.

"Even if you kill me, I'll come back!" The Lich threatened, quarter of her body is already melting hideously on the ground. Neo blankly stared at her,

"And I'll kill you again" Neo replied simply and brought up his Divine Sun Sword, it automatically gathering a large sum of Holy Light making the Lich flinched. With a roar Neo bring his sword down to finish off the Lich. An inhumanly shrieks filled the forest and maybe could be heard miles away.

"I'll be back!" The Lich screeched while her body reducing to ash and melting down.

In a safe distance Roland flinched and hugs Grisia's unconscious body, he placed Grisia's head to his chest tightly and protectively, while closing his eyes.

It's been a really long day.

* * *

 ***Cringe***

 **My dear 15y/o self... How could your grammar became so bad? Can you even understood what you have written?**

 **The Grammar is fixed, although not perfect, but it's better at least.**


	6. Grisia is?

**alright, sooooo... School will start in two days... I got anxiety attack recently, i would occasionally gasp and rolling in my bed because of how anxious I am. Indeed, sometimes I'll open my tablet, but turned out it only made my anxiety worse. If you read my A/N in my recent one shot. You'll know what preventing me from updating aside from my anxiety. I can't even hear my muses' calming words... So, I'll try hard to update my stories... Probably *shrugs* my play time ends in 5 p.m after that is my sister's playtime. I've an oath to myself that I will do better in this year, so yeah.. I'm sixteen this year and I couldn't afford to playing around, I'm aiming to be the first rank in my class for this school year... So, Wish me luck okay? I don't wanna face my father's disappointment again sigh...**

 **This chapter is short. Sorry.**

* * *

The atmosphere in the room is really heavy and somber, Roland is sitting on a stool beside the bed where Grisia is laying unconscious. He refused to leave and didn't care even if he skips the lesson with his teacher, not like Neo mind it either since he also worried sick about Grisia (he didn't show it though.). Grisia stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open,

"Grisia?" Roland called out softly as he touched Grisia's forehead tenderly, brushing a strand of his golden hair out of the way.

"Roland? W-what happened?" Grisia said groggily mostly surprised to find Roland beside him as he tried to pull himself to sit up.

"You're awake!" Roland exclaimed revealing his rare smile. He gently pushed Grisia to lie down again.

Grisia looked at him in confusion as he settled his head back on the pillow carefully, "What's wrong if I'm awake?" he asked.

Roland looked at Grisia in surprise, "Huh?... Oh, wait, I'll call teacher and his holiness Pope" Roland requested calmly and stood up to leave the room, he didn't dare to act rash, his teacher and Pope might know something.

 _'Grisia... Seems like he... Kind of forgot the accident."_ Roland mused tactfully as he skips down the hall to call the two adults*

* * *

"It seemed like Grisia had a Post Traumatic Stress disorder," Pope informed after they reach a certain distance from Grisia's room.

"What's that?" Neo asked nervously whilst hugging Roland close to him, Neo himself didn't even realize his own action as he focused his entire attention to the 'teenage' Pope.

"It makes him forget the events that got him traumatized and the cause of the events. He seems had forgotten his so called 'Big Sister' too." Pope paused and sighed as he gazed to the distance from the windowsill, "It's actually good for us and Grisia too..." Pope clenched his scepter with both of his hands, looking as if like a really heavy burden has been trusted to him, but most of all he looks worried, "So he didn't have to carry such a burden." Pope said softly with sympathyzing tone.

Neo lowered his head, a frown present on his handsome face recalling what Pope has explained to him. None of them want this after all.

Roland raised his eyebrows and looked up to his teacher confusely, "What burden?" he asked. Pope flicked his sleeves and leave without a single word.

Neo watched silently as Pope leave and then turned to Roland, releasing his grip to Roland and smiled softly, a different smile than all of his smiles he ever revealed since the first time Roland seen him. "Child, can I ask you a request? Could you... Never talk nor reveal any of this accident? What happened in that forest, stays in that forest, Understand?" Neo requested solemnly, _'they're all still young.'_

Roland nodded obediently, "But teacher, you didn't answer my question." Roland asked again with a bit pleading tone in his voice. If it's any other normal problems, he wouldn't ask anymore question after his teacher requested him to keep it a secret. If it's any other problem that didn't include Grisia, he also wouldn't ask anything. But this is about _Grisia_ , he also would do the same.

Neo sighed and nodding to himself, _'Their bonds are really strong, beside it's not like it's certain already.'_ "Promise me in the name of God of Light to keep this a secret at least until you all be in charge?" Neo demanded strictly.

"I promise in the name of God of Light." Roland promised solemnly crossing his hands over his heart and bowed.

"Alright, Grisia is..." Neo's mouth moved to inform him. Roland's eyes widened as the information got into his ears and making other sounds feel soundless, the silence is deafening.

Roland took a few moment to calm himself down, no matter what, he still an eleven years _young_ boy. "He is..." Roland trailled off

Neo half-kneeled to the ground and grabbed Roland's shoulder, "Tell me child,.. Do you... Doubted him now? Are you... Regretting for being his friend?" Neo questioned, he do this just to test Roland, after all his and Grisia's friendship has only progressed for one year, a normal eleven years old boy would instantly distancing himself, but Neo doesn't want a _normal_ successor. Besides, if only with this matter Roland is already cowering, then what about when he finds out something even more shocking amongst his peers, The Twelve Holy Knights?

Neo and Roland already took Grisia as their family, if Roland abandoned Grisia. Then how can he leads his brothers in the future?

Roland got taken back by the questions, suddenly he feels a hot furious feeling in his chest. He clenched his fist tightly, "No! I don't- I never and will never regretting for being Grisia's friend. I never regret to meet him in the selection! He's _my_ brother, my very first friend, And he will still be _my_ Brother even though the whole world turned against him, in fact I'll stand by his side, and so are my other brothers -The Future Twelve Holy Knights-. H-he 's my light. There's no way I doubted him... If I doubted him, then I couldn't even trust myself." Roland declared fiercely, determination shone in his eyes.

Neo stood up and smiles proudly, "That's what I wanted to to hear. Take care of Grisia in the future. And... You don't have to think too much about this matter, you're still too young." Neo demanded.

"I will. And yes, Teacher." Roland bowed down.

* * *

Roland walked down the hall calmly, what his teacher informed is still circling in his mind relentlessly, even though his teacher has already demanded to not think about this matter, he still couldn't help himself. His hand unconsciously gripped his swordhilt tighter.

"He doesn't have to..." he breathed out, recalling the book he read in the library a few moments ago.

"I'll protect him" he mumbled, "So, he didn't have to..." he frowned.

He stopped in front of a door and knocked on it twice, a faint 'come in' could be heard and he pushed the door open.

"Grisia?" Roland poked his head in to see Grisia is sitting on his bed reading a book that Roland noticed as the book the Pope gave to him. Grisia's eyes turned to Roland and he smiled, relaxing his tense and proper position.

"It's you, Roland! Come on in, it must have been a really long day for you, most of all I'm bored. Mind to stay and accompany me?" Grisia requested with a tired smile on his face.

"You should be resting." Roland close the door behind him and walked towards the bed.

"I am resting."

"Sigh..."

"Don't sigh, it shorten your lifespan. Did you have a long day?"

Roland nodded, a long day indeed.

* * *

 **The ending turned out to be different than what I wrote in my book. Ehem, actually it turns ou longer than what I expected because I kept trying to add more details... Though not too detailed.**

 **And sorry for the grammar.**


	7. Ch 7: SLSR

**Ugh! This freaking browser I swear- what? The hell with erasing in one go? Freaking hell why the hell do I need to erase it per-letter?! As if my day has not been worse enough! You- (Fierre:ehem, My Lady. You're here.) -What?... Oh. (Vie:*smiles* it's okay milady, continue if you like) no.**

 **Ehem! Sooooo... How many years has it been? Three? Four? Idk... JK. Thank you for holding up on me and never let go (Thea:Stop being Dramatic) even though I'm such a perfection (Muse:*perk up* Who switched on the 'Narcissistic' switch?) and such a bore and stupid and lazy ass and a girl with no thought of what will she'll do next (Nirina:Who switched her Depressing side on?) *cries* *laughing maniacally* (Mai:Alright, now I'm convinced she's bipolar | Nat:That make it 5 of us who are conviced) -hey I heard that! I'm NOT Bipolar! *giggles* *frowned***

 **Guys, I think i need to apologize because I don't think I could hold on in this writing bussiness- I meant world? So... !I'M THINKING TO STOP WRITING!**

 **.**

 **I'M SO SORRY!, it's just so frustrating.**

 **.**

 **And I couldn't make you guys wait!**

 **.**

 **I'm an empathy kind of person y'know?**

 **.**

 **So I suppose you guys must be angry... Because it's not even april...**

 **.**

 **Yes! SURPRISE MOT#3RF* $3R$! I'M JUST KIDDING!**

 **. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

 **Alright I'm sorry for the mean joke. Here's the reason on why I never update. I know i know, excuses excuses. But it's the truth.:**

 **Soooo... My touch screen was crazy. About 60% of it's screen is untouchable-wait that's not the right word. Er... ERROR, yeah! That's the word.**

 **I can't even type my own password! So now it's fixed, but my GoogleChrome is gone... So is my other datas *sob* why did the Technology likes to bully me!? First my computer and then my computer again and then my computer then my very same computer then my Playstation2 then the Mortal Kombat's Video game's CD that refuse to let me and my sister to finish the LAST battle (That damned Shang Tsung- or whatever his name is- is sooo IMMORAL! DESPICABLE! MOT#3RF* K3R! WHY THE HELL HE'S GONEEEEE IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE!? WHY OH WHY!? THE CD'S CHEAP! OFC IT'S EASY TO ERROR! BUT IT'S NOT GONNA BE TRIGGERED OF THE DAMN SORCERER NOT DESPICABLY TRANSFORMING IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE!) and then my brother bought me Suikoden3 when I want the Suikoden5, oh wait it's my Brother's fault not Technology's. And then my Tablet!**

 **Okay, so I already troll you guys (√), conveyed my reasons and excuses(√) yup I'm satisfied. Thank you for reading till this very bottom of A/N here's the story**

* * *

Chapter 6? (In my draft it's six):

In the Judge complex's toilet, two preteens are sitting silently on the stools, facing each other. The black haired boy's wiping his mouth with wet towel quietly while staring at the blonde haired boy who is staring back at him blankly. The atmosphere is really quiet and awkward, not to mention this is in a _restroom._

' _Should I thank him?'_ The black haired boy thought silently while wiping the edge of his lips. He calculated everything, whether or not thanking a person (The Sun Knight in training to be precise) who already kind enough to prepare all of this for him.

The blonde, Roland, stares at Lesus expressionlessly, ' _Should I continue my preach?'_ He mused.

""Um.."" The two uttered at the same time. They closed their mouths and continue to stare at each other expectantly, both still wearing a blank expression. When it's obvious the other won't continue they opened their mouths again.

"I-"

"Did-"

Both of them snapped shut and fell into another silence waiting for the other to continue their sentence but nothing come up.

Lesus got even paler from the extreme awkwardness, ' _Someone, please break the ice.'_ he pleaded silently. But of course, no one is coming at all.

The two preteens continue to stare at each other. Wondering what they should do at this kind of situation.

' _I should just thank him, then introduce myself. Is it okay to thank the Sun Knight in training? Can Judgement Knight in training introduce himself to the Sun Knight in training? Teacher didn't teach me that, at least not yet I guess...'_ Lesus paled at the thought of the rules of character, and even paler when he realize his teacher never teach him on what has to be done in this kind of situation.

 _'... So, Grisia told me to strike up a conversation, There's so many things to start. First, maybe I could comment on the weather, but it's strange to comment on weather in a windowless toilet in the first place. Second, maybe I could comment on his appearance, but he's not exactly presentable now, and Grisia said I need to flatter them but stay honest... Should I say he's 'amazingly messy?' I need to ask Grisia that later. Third, looks at the surrounding and see the moods. But Grisia didn't teach me the moods inside a toilet, I need to ask him that later too'_ Roland frowned in contemplation, he don't want all of Grisia's effort in nurturing him to socialize gone outside outside the window just like that. Beside, he also want to make a good impression on his future Judgement Knight brother.

Roland coughed, and Lesus blinked at him expectantly.

"You look amazingly messy" Roland commented monotonely.

* * *

Lesus walked down the hallway limply, he tried as much looking proper but he couldn't help crossing his hands on his empty stomach, he hasn't eat anything since the 'incident' four hours ago and his stomach is completely empty and growling once in a while. But still, he doesn't have any appetite to try and bit some food. The gruesome scene from four hours ago is still crystal clear, if not blurry by his tears back then.

His stomach churned at the thought and he had to slap his mouth shut before any retching sounds escape. His nose caught a delicious smell come out from the Church's kitchen several yards away from him, he appreciate it, unlike those disguting blood smell in the Judge's complex- _'God of Light! What is wrong with me?!'_ he scolded himself mentally as his stomach churned again. Now, not even those delicious smell could tempt him

Lesus shook his head, ' _Let's just take an outside walks for a while.'_ Lesus thought, before he hold himself to stop as he gazed at the yard without any shadow shading them, the temperatur today is the hottest one for this year, and he's wearing all _black_. His hair is black, his clothes is black. But... He really needs a fresh air to calm his nerves.

Lesus sighed and threw his gazes around to search for a more shaded route before his eyes landed on a blonde haired boy clad in white attire who seems to be searching for someone. Lesus gulped, his eyelids twitched remembering the 'toilet's rendezvous' (as the current Sun Knight implied, which Lesus and Chasel d _id not_ found it amusing at all -unknown to Lesus, he did found it funny but in a different universe.) four hours ago.

Lesus took a step back as if wanting to hide. The situation in the toilet made him found the Sun Knight in training to be somewhat... Bizzare. Because it was soooo awkward that it made Lesus went to be a mute for four hours (yeah, he still _is_ in mute mode) which is why his teacher dismissed him early with a look of pity. He shuddered and without thinking, he made a dash despite it's like a burning microwave outside.

* * *

What Lesus felt is pain, in the head to be exact, it felt like his brain is forcing his way out by tearing up every membrane of his cells and currently banging on his skull, his stomach is hurt too. It's so... Hot. Wait, his head is engulfed by a pleasant cool feeling now, what's happening? He stirred slightly.

"Are you awake?" an unfamiliar voice asked from the darkness.

Slowly, Lesus opened his eyes to look at a curious but concerned face of... A divine being? Wait... Is he dead? Countless thought surfaced in his already pained brains with so much common sense he could muster after just being woken up from a possibly collapsed condition. Which is not many, seriously. And he's completely unaware of a snow-white hand waving in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"Oh my, you're in trance..." the 'divine being' in front of him mumbled in a worried manner. He palmed Lesus' forehead and golden glow come forth from his palm and Lesus felt that pleasant and cool feeling again. Gradually his consciousness come back.

"Can you hear me?" The stranger asked tilting his head in a curious concerned manner.

This time Lesus, finally got enough common senses, "W-what? Where am-"

"You shouldn't talk too much, you're dehydrated. You just need to answer either 'yes' or 'no'. And to answer your question, I found you unconscious nearby this tree, it was so hot so I took you under this tree first. This place is deserted in this time of day and also in this kind of weather. You're lucky I bumped into this place" The stranger explained.

Lesus nodded weakly, and tried to sit up. The stranger quickly helps him. The stranger's hands are quite cold despite the warm weather, they were also so gentle.

After leaned Lesus onto the tree, the stranger gently pulled away. "Here, drink this." The stranger handed Lesus a cup of water.

 _'where did he got that?'_ Lesus mused. He relucantly accepts it, and the notice the cold feeling the cup radiated off.

 _'The cup's actually made of Ice!'_ Lesus noted in surprise and slowly gulped the water down.

" _You're dehydrated_. What, in the name of God of Light, are you doing outside in such a terribly hot day with your entirety using black?" The stranger tucked a stand of his golden hair behind his ear, the sunlight that escaped through the shades make it glinting beautifully.

"I was planning to get a fresh air" Lesus responded slowly after he drank all the water to empty.

"That plan wasn't going well then. There's no such a thing as fresh air in this piercing hot breezeless day." The stranger noticed Lesus' heavy breathing. He shifted to face Lesus entirely.

"But, of course it could be changed. Let me show you one thing for fresh air and for your condition as well." The stranger said smiling cheekily all the while. He brought up his hand in a slow gentle grasping manner, and suddenly his ethereal golden hair fluttered slightly.

Lesus blinked, if the stranger keep doing that, Lesus will really think that this stranger is actually here to take him to the next life, again Lesus needs to assure himself that this place is in fact still the world of living.

A cold wisp of wind blew past Lesus' cheek and cooling down his neck, and ease his breath in a cool and calming way, a really pleasant feeling. Lesus kept his attention to the stranger anyways and soon more and more wind gathered and blew here and there fanning them relentlessly in a calming way. Lesus closes his eyes and felt his breath calmed down, he breathe in deeply and exhaled it in a satisfied manner.

"Hey, Open your eyes!" the stranger's voice exclaimed.

And Lesus opens his eyes, just in time to see a dense wind in front of him poofed off making sound of *pwfuush*. Lesus had to squinted his eyes as cold airs exploded out and somewhat fiercely blowing, fluttering Lesus' and the stranger's hair in the process. Lesus opened his eyes and quietly gasped at his surrounding. The ground and the air is filled with crystals of ice!.

"W-wow..." Lesus uttered speechlessly.

The stranger beamed happily and stuck out his pale snow white hand, "I'm Grisia!, Nice to meet you, stranger who wore all black." the-no, Grisia claimed with full of spirits, smiling genuinely at him.

Lesus blanked for a moment because, the boy- Grisia, smiling happily like that with so much sun light reflections cause by the ice crystals, is looking really ethereal. Lesus took the fragile-looking hand carefully and shake it.

"'I'm Lesus, nice to meet you too." Lesus murmured his response back, and tried to smile back towards the good-willed boy but soon gave up as he didn't want to scary the golden haired boy off.

Soon because of the hot temperature, the crystals of ice quickly melted away and turn into water and/or vaporized away, moisting the air.

"So, how do you-" Grisia started.

"Grisia!" a voice called out loudly, snapping the two boys' attention towards the voice's source and Lesus surprised to see whose the voice belongs to...

"Sun Knight in training?" Lesus blurted out with a hoarse and mumbled voice, his condition is still not good enough to talk out loud.

Roland approached them by running and turned his head toward Lesus in a confused manner and also surprised to see him here -but of course his expression stay solemn-

"Judgement Knight in training?" Roland nodded to him.

"Oh? He's the Judgement Knight in training?" Grisia blinked and look back at Lesus, indeed why didn't Grisia connects the dots with those all black attire with matching black hair and eyes. He got onto his feet.

Lesus, silently felt a bit dejected. Not so few people stayed away from him after knowing he's the Judgment Knight in training but he already didn't care about that over times. But Grisia, he felt maybe he could befriended him.

"What's happened?" Roland eyed Lesus in concern. Startling Lesus immensely at his concerned tone that directed at him.

"I found Lesus unconscious and dehydrated not far from this tree, I brought him here. I was so afraid that ut was a severe heatstroke so I quickly tended him with a basic Ice magic and heal him with my holy light." Grisia explained as he dusted off his robes. He offered Lesus a hand to pull him off with a smile, Lesus got a bit taken aback but soon relieved that it seems Grisia doesn't mind about his status.

"You both knows each others?" Lesus asked as he grasped Grisia's helping hand.

"Of course, we've been best of friends and brothers for two years now." Grisia claimed as Roland quickly took Lesus' other arm and support him so he could stood up. God knows Grisia couldn't even lift a five kilogram weight without both hands and whined about aching all over in the next day (Neo asked Grisia once to help relocate the wine barrels needless to say, Neo don't know whether to pity him or mad at him. He settles to be mad at Pope though.).

"Thank you." Lesus sighed in relieve as Roland wordlessly hooked Lesus' arm around his houlder to support him

"Oh, oh! I haven't introduce myself completely!" Grisia jumped in front of them.

"Nice to meet you Judgement Knight in training, I'm the Pope in training, also the brother of Roland the Sun Knight in training." Grisia nodded mockingly.

Lesus immadiately remember the day of selection where his teacher approach the Sun Knight who was watching two boys' exchange. Lesus nodded slowly not wanting to burden Roland.

"And I'm Roland, Roland Sun. We haven't exhanged our names yet." Roland stated seriously, a hint of sorry stained his face as he stuck out his hand to Lesus who accepted it with his unoccupied right hand.

"Yes. I'm Lesus, Lesus Judgement." Lesus introduced himself.

"I haven't thank you for saving me " Lesus said turning his head towards Grisia. "I-" Grisia immadiately waved his hand in dismissive manner.

"It's okay, It's okay! Roland's brothers are my brothers too. And brothers help each others." Grisia stated. Lesus is a bit startled by this, he stares at Grisia with a strange gaze making Grisia uneasy.

"You would be my brother right?" Grisia stared at him expectantly.

Lesus eagerly nodded but soon ceased and got embarassed, the golden haired boy beamed.

"Let's go, we'll treat you in my teacher's study. If we go to the health wings with your statuses it would bring a lot commotion. I know some usually empty route, follow me." Grisia motioned and bounced off.

Roland helped Lesus to walk but soon, thinking it was inefficient this way, "Lesus, would you mind if I piggy-backing you?" Roland asked monotonely. Startling Lesus.

"Eh? Are you serious?!" Lesus asked in desbelief.

"Yes, it's no problem as I piggy-backing Grisia pretty often." Roland answered solemnly.

"Hey, don't just go around uncovering my disgrace to my newly bonded brother, Roland!" Grisia spun around and protested.

"My apologize, so that was one of your disgraces?" Roland questioned seriously.

"Yeah! Now, Follow me already both of you!" Grisia ordered and spun around bouncing off on his steps. Roland and Lesus quickly got into piggy-backing position and followed him with steady paces

"... Lesus, I'm terribly sorry about my words earlier today. I learnt that wasn't a good thing to say. I didn't mean that." Roland apologized profusely after quiet a while.

"Eh?" Lesus responded, "you don't meant it?- Er I meant- It's okay, it was just a bit shock in my part nothing really serious." Lesus assured

"No, It makes me feel bad. After all, we're the future leaders of our factions. And I refuse to believe that I had to be a hateful rival or archnemesis or whatever it is with one of my Holy Knight brothers... I want to be your friend. As from now on, we wouldn't face everything as just the future Twelve Holy Knights, but also as brothers who looked out for each others' back. There's a reason why there are Twelve Holy Knights, it's because the Sun Knight can't do everything on his own that's what my teacher told me. So please forgive me." Roland voiced out with his utmost determination.

Lesus stayed silent for awhile digesting what the blonde, who was carrying him, said. "You don't have to worry Roland. After all, brothers always forgive each others' mistake. And don't be too stiff like that, I'm your brother so of course I would forgive you." Lesus said it out carefully so Roland not missed any of his real feeling of forgiveness. From Roland's words just now, he already grasped a bit of Roland's personality.

"Wait, don't tell me." another voice exclaimed. Both Holy Knight in training snapped their attention toward the blonde several metres in front of them, who was looking back at them with complex expression.

"Don't tell me... Lesus, are you the one who got Roland's 'Amazingly messy' comment?" Grisia inquired.

"Um, Yes." Lesus responded.

Grisia's jaw slacked (surprisingly to Lesus, he still manage to look graceful) and soon he cupped his fist around his mouth and laughed and laughed and laughed...

"Ahahahahahaha!" The golden haired boy laughing uncontrollably as he began losing his balance but with amazing footwork he manage to always stay on his feet without tumbling to the ground.

"Pffft ahahahaha, so it's you! Oh God of Light!" he continued laughing but in much more controlled way.

"Ahaha... Roland told me the problem earlier after he got dismissed by Sir Sun Knight. And he told me that topic vaguely so I don't really caught on. Umfh, who knows my wonder actually answered today?" Grisia chuckled elegantly

"Grisia..." Roland called in an extremely exasperated manner.

"So funny! Definitely funny! You guys are funny!" Grisia pointed at them while clutching his side.

"Lesus, why did you uncovered my disgrace? You shouldn't supposedly do that," Roland questioned helplessly.

"Sorry?" Lesus said sheepishly.

"Roland, seriously. _Your_ disgrace?" Grisia questioned. And pointing at the both og Holy Knight in training.

"Most likely _Your_ disgraces! In plural!" Grisia pointed out blantantly.

* * *

Roland: 12 years old

Grisia: 12 years old

Lesus: ...Depends, I'm pretty sure the manhua mentioned Lesus is a year older than Grisia though.

Read my A/N: I won't acknowledge Charlotte's existence ( _Not_ the Demon Queen Charlotte) in my story. See the end of this chapter, for further details.

 **Ah, yes. Wrap it up with pink-no! I meant in white,golden,black ribbons. Yes thank you very much.**

 **BABY! I've come back from my exams' days! I'm here, my loyal faithful and awesome readers! Yeah, Here! Contrary to my negative belief I actually ranked 6 this semester. Oh, God thank you very much. You actually this kind to this useless girl, who seriously still couldn't believe she ranked six when she spent her days writing trash stories in a unused book when the teacher flipping back and forth books in front of the class! I don't even join Aerobic class! I don't even finished my clay project (HELL YEAH!)! There's some points I missed in my Public Health class! I'm incomparably useless in Math! I'm classicly stupid in chemistry! I gawked at Biology class, who seriously need to have a new teacher! But I did it Baby! Yeeeeaaaah! Expects more update from this mother (no, I'm not that old yet.) in these near times! I'm free until January, Baby! (Which after that I will gone to my usual useless slow pace.)**

 ***cried and pulled Grisia for a hug* * almost got killed by his fans and the possesive Twelve Holy Knights* *growled at them and stole a kiss on the cheek from Grisia* *Madly run away from the screeching fans and numerous arrows, Ice bolts, fireballs, metal blades, and sword aura. with Grisia's hair tie in hands***

 **Hey, I just finished 39th generation yesterday, it was good! But sorry, if some of you offended but I detest Charlotte's and Charsia's existence. Maybe it's because of my motherly nature toward Grisia (yes, people. Sometimes I feel like that towards the character I love. By the way I decided that my future son's name would be 'Grisia' whether my future husband would agree or not, I will convince him somehow... But I need to calculate the amount of bullies my future son would got if I decide 'Grisia' to be his name. Sigh, I'm just sixteen, yet...)**

 **I hate the idea of Grisia actually have commitment and a child nonetheless, thought I had to admit Grisia's doting towards Charsia is squeal-worthy but it didn't covered my resentment. Come on, we don't even know this Charlotte aside for the fact that she has the same name with Charlotte the Demon Queen candidate. I think, she's faaaaar from worthy to my Grisia. Don't any of you agree? I have no problem with MC got a girl, but what kind of girl does she?**

 **In BTTH, I seriously approve of Xun Er as she's there believing and supporting Xiao Yan through his crippled year, And extremely approve of Medusa, as even hard to be seen, she's actually care for Xiao Yan and protects him when he can't protect himself, she's there for him when Xun Er is absent.**

 **I** **n TGR, I approve Luo Li, she's strong and capable, their way of blossoming love is straightly adorable.**

 **In TDG, I approves Xiao Ning'er cuz she's much more natural with Nie Li rather than the female first lead (Ye ziyun) I seriously rooting for her, always mumbling to myself that ye ziyun's character as 'Tsundere' is truly unbearable (the typical tsundere who don't know when to say thank you even though she has no backing strength, don't get me wrong, I love tsunderes, but her tsundere is ugh) whenever Nie Li tried to court her. In the end Nie Li settled to wanting two wives, and I couldn't say I'm not satisfied, at least He'll marry Ning'er.**

Thus' why I can't accept Charlotte at all. And Charsia is extended, because I don't like (resent, detest) her mother I also couldn't accept her. I mean... My virgin Grisia actually has a daughter!? *slammed down by psychic magic* nononono I can't accept that. Actually the only woman I may approve for my Grisia would be the other Charlotte (The Demon Queen candidate one) minus her craziness and obsessiveness, I think she's fairly fine. Her name is a gift from Grisia, and Grisia also promised her to marry her in the future, so I find it acceptable. Though not gonna be overjoyed, I wouldn't complaint at all if Grisia ended up with her. See? I'm not a possesive fangirl. I just resent that charlotte. But wouldn't mind if Grisia ended up with the Demon Queen Charlotte.

SO TO MY STORIES, I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE MY UNIVERSES OF STORIES CLEAN FROM THAT CHARLOTTE, THERE'S NOT GONNA BE ANY TRACE OF HER EXISTENCE NOR HER DAUGHTER WOULD MAKE AN APPEARANCE. I WOULD PRETEND GRISIA **NEVER** HAD ANY AFFAIR AND **NEVER** HAD ANY DAUGHTERS, LET'S JUST PRETENDS GRISIA NEVER GET LAID!

Earth: HELL YEAH! HE NEVER GET LAID! ALL HAIL TO MISS SHEON!

Sun: W-WAIT! Couldn't I at least throw away my Virgin tittle!?

Me: NO!

Earth: HELL YEAH! HE WILL STAY A VIRGIN! RETRIBUTION IS REAL !  THANK GOD!

Sun: COME ON!

Me: THE REST WOULD GUARD YOUR VIRGINITY DO YOU WOULDN'T GO ASTRAY!

Sun: Wait, WHAT!?

Ice: I understand, I would make him stays a virgin so he wouldn't go around proclaiming his un-virginity with pride. And laugh at other virgins.

Sun: Seriously?! You still remember that!? I was losing my memory you know?

Ice: *turn at sun and rubbed Sun's head* I know.

Sun: You... You're still holding grudge? *wants to cry but no tears come out.*

Blaze: ALRIGHT! SUN, I'LL PROTECT YOUR VIRTUE!

Moon: We don't really have a choice but to protect his Chastity do we?

Metal: Leave it Sun. You're destined to be a virgin anyways.

Earth: YES! GOD OF LIGHT STILL HASN'T FORSAKEN ME!

Sun: Someone Shut that bastard off!

Leaf: Understood, I'll watch over Sun then.

Hell: I see, so our utmost mission is to protect the Sun Knight's Virtue? I understand, I'll do my best. Sun, could I 'sleep' on top the tree in front of your bedroom's window.

Judgement: You may.

Sun: No! No, You may NOT!

Stone: Just go ahead Hell, we don't need the Sun Knight's permission for this one mission.

Earth: HE'LL STAY A VIRGIN! YEAAAAH!

Sun: Shut that asshole up! Huh? *feels himself tugged on his clothing's arms*

Cloud: *tugging on Sun* I also... Would try my hardest... To protect your Virtue or Virginity or Chastity... So, can I sleep in you closet or cabinet?

Storm: You can, Cloud. I willl arrange everything for you. And Sun it's okay, you need not fret. I will also contribute.

Sun: Contribute my ass! Cloud you can't- where is he gone to!?

Storm: Probably your room.

Earth: Ugggh, I'm so happy! *weeping*

Metal: Dude, get yourself together.

Earth: HE'S ETERNALLY VIRGIN! ! !

Sun: Goddamit SHUT UP! And Lesus stop Laughing!

Judgement: *immadiately putting up a cool act* understood, I shall inform your Vice captain, Adair, for this. *immadiately went out of the room*

Sun: No! NONONONO! He'll probably insist to stay in my wine cellar. Lesus! Judgemeeeent!


	8. Blue and a shy brother

**What should I write? Sigh... Sorry guys, I got a bit moody this last few days. I'm reaalllllyyyy lazy to write anything or any of my stories... I know, I know. Must be really unfair for the readers. But I'm serious there's just this feeling that holding me to type anything despite I already have a rough drafts... Countless rough drafts that I couldn't careless to count. So many stories... Yet, I don't think half of them worthy to be updated and plainly just a waste of time to read and write... Funny, since several months ago I took pride on every of my works regardless how crappy and awkward they are...**

 **Hey, tell you guys what? I will update one of my newest born one shot tomorrow... Hopefully (If not then, the day after tomorrow) the tittle would be 'Sugarcubes' spoiler for it... I don't have spoiler. It's just a one shot for goodness sakes! How could I give you spoiler!? (Nat: Eon, You're rambling again) well, yeah... I'm proud of this one shot which honestly enjoyable to write! ... Why am I promoting? Oh, yeah...**

 **Anyways, here's the new chapter of SL** **SR (yeah, let's call it that, the original tittle is too long thanks to my brilliant mind of tittling)**

 **(Darrie: My! You finally decided on which to write!**

 **Fi; Yeah! You were originally only intended to just write this A/N then lost in the next several hours playing your otome games before you would just decide to write it tomorrow afternoon!**

 **| Me: sometimes I hate it when you guys knew me too well...**

 **| Icy: your foolish expression basically said it all**

 **| Me: hey! It's poker face!**

 **| Icy: I see no Poker face but a resigned bored face of an algae**

 **| Me: Algae don't have face! Get your fact right, Icy! At least use your brain when you wants to insult!**

 **| Icy: exactly because Algae don't have face.. For you, humans that's it.**

 **| Nirina: Dear Eon, Algae actually have face, only visible to us spiritual beings.**

 **| Me: oh yeah? What kind of face did they make?**

 **| Nirina: *smiles awkwardly* um, they're basically blank faced er- nonono they all have a face-**

 **| Icy: -Of a constipated cow.**

 **| Me: ... So, you're basically saying that I looked resigned, bored and not to mention constipated? Added to that I look like a cow? ... That's it. Get out of my mind. You're a fractal of my imagination, how the hell did you insult me!?**

 **| Windy: Don't forget the subtle 'Don't have face' part**

 **| Me: ...**

 **| Icy: you make us this ways to prevent you to be further more absorbed in your bat shit crazy right brain**

 **| Fi: *snickers* gold, always gold.**

 **| Me: aaagh! You're my piece of mind! Stop being so cold to me!)**

* * *

Chapter 8 (It's eight right? Whatever): Blue Shyness and new brother (Rewritten! Better but not perfect!)

Grisia skipped down the hall sulkily. Today, Roland is gone to the forest to train with his teacher. Lesus is gonna be in the Judge complex until afternoon (Grisia sincerely prayed that his stomach would be okay. After all Grisia couldn't replace Roland in preparing the toilet as the Pope firmly forbade him from entering the Judge Complex) and Elmairy is gone with his teacher to do a little mission. And Grisia is left with no one to play.

Grisia sighed dramatically, his teacher said he could get a day off but what's the meaning of 'day off' if you have no one to play with? He couldn't just go and bother the sister clerics (which probably gonna be more than delighted to entertain him) He's a boy, a boy plays with other boys... Besides, the clerics are all either young ladies or old woman, whichever it is, It's just feels weird.

As Grisia continue to walk down the corridor, with a gloomy solemn mood (Hah! Pope has gave him character development class. All Grisia had to do is having solemn face like Roland) he saw a flash of blue on the corner of his eyes.

"Eh?" Grisia uttered as he turn his head to see the flash of blue clearly. A boy about his age is hiding behind a pillar like he's waiting for something. Grisia arched his brows in curiousity.

' _Blue Hair? There's no one have blue hair except the Storm Knight... Then, that means he's the Storm Knight in Training?'_ Grisia mused. Curiousity got the best of him as he decide to approach the young Storm Knight silently.

Grisia silently tiptoed behind the blue haired boy and followed his line of sight curiously... Nothing. No, there must be something here tht made the handsome young Knight spied around. Grisia squinted his eyes and mused for a while.

No. No matter what, what he saw is only another corridor and other pillars that costed a lot of golds to be made. What? Don't tell him the Young Storm want to scrap some? Grisia's face contorted a bit... That's-!

That's a good idea, Grisia would probably support him with a- _cough!_ Some _tax..._

But still, Kleptomania, or a tendency to steal, can only be pardoned on Metal Knights, whose ancestor was an ex-Master thief...

"What are you doing?" Grisia finally couldn't resist to speak up.

The Young Storm Knight jumped up in fright then whirled around in panic only to see Grisia standing there. He looked shocked senseless when he sees Grisia- or rather Grisia's appearance.

Flawless beautiful face, dazzling golden hair that smoothly come out from the hood and those beautiful blue eyes that have the same shade as the sky in the sunny day. The blue haired boy gaped for a second and then snapped out of his stupor as Grisia blinked his eyes. He looked down to his feet in embarassment, handsome face is as red as riped tomato

 _'No, no! Ceo, you can do this! Make your teacher proud at the next lesson- or at least don't make your teacher scream out of frustration!'_ Ceo thought in silent determination to prove himself. He brought his face up and stared at Grisia in the eyes with a strong determination that Grisia raised his brows.

A second passed, he then winked.

Grisia is completely flabbergasted at the sudden turn of event as he only stood there staring bewilderedly to the taller boy. What? Huh?

Whereas, Ceo is really anxious about the cleric in front of him, the Cleric didn't react like she was supposedly to. She didn't squeals or giggles, thus it filled Ceo with anxiety.

 _'Was my wink not good enough?'_ Ceo thought in panic.

Grisia tilted his head to the side as his eyes continue to study the Young Storm's interesting change of expression from embrassment to shock to bewilderment to anxiousness to self-depreciating one, ' _Why did he wink at me? Storm Knights only wink to girls, right? Wait, unless... He likes men? Wait- no, he has no obligation to force himself to wink at me, with all those embrassment he has to go through till his face is so red. So...'_

"I'm a boy you know?" Grisia stated bluntly with irate tone. Ceo looks up again from his frantic mental self-scolding and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Huh? Wha- But you-! I- I'm so sorry!" Ceo quickly bowed down in embarassment and apologized. Grisia felt his eyes twitched, it's always been like this. Anyone who didn't cone form the Sanctuary of Light always mistook him as a girl. Let alone that, men from the Sanctuary of Light's outer building also often mistook him as a girl.

Don't he look manly enough?! Look at him! He's taller than most girls! His face is handsome, his voice is... Pretty manly! He's so manly okay?! (If Roland is here, he'll coughed and looked away, unable to agree.)

Grisia sighed heavily to cease his indignance, "It's okay, just don't do that again, please," Grisia responded solemnly. Ceo nodded bashfully.

"I'm Grisia, the Pope in Training" Grisia introduced himself as he held up his hand to Ceo, who looked surprised at first, then took Grisia's dainty hand and shook it slowly.

"Ceo Storm, The Storm Knight in Training." he said with a bit confidence. Relieved because Grisia forgave him. But mostly relieved that Grisia is not a girl, or else, he'll be a chaotic blushing mess right now.

Grisia nodded solemnly, "Young Storm Knight, what are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone?" Grisia asked curiously.

Ceo lowered his head awkwardly, "Um.. It's... I-.. Wink... Er..." Ceo mumbled incoherently, irritating Grisia bit by bit by seconds.

"For the sakes of God of Light, Just say it! You don't need to be shy, I'm your friend!" Grisia snapped as he flung his hands wildly. Normally he would never lost his cool like this but today he's not in the mood to watch over his own behaviour. Besides, the boy in front of him is the Storm Knight in Training, no need to holding too much.

"I-I'm practicing how to wink!" Ceo blurted out as he kept throwing frantic glances to one corridor.

Grisia blanked, "Huh?"

"I- I'm pra..." Ceo trailled off as he saw a group of clerics come up from the corridor, he widened his eyes in horror. ' _That's too much!'_

Grisia stared at Ceo expectantly and a bit bewildered at Ceo's change of expression and followed his line of sight. ' _A group of sister clerics? Why did he stares at them in horror? They're all beautiful.'_ Grisia mused in wonder.

 _'Wait, he was blushing like a riped tomato when he saw me the first time. He thought I was a girl... That means...'_ Grisia understood the root of the problem instantly. Grisia calmly grabbed Ceo's wrist and pulled the taller boy behind him. Ceo gazes bewilderedly at Grisia who simply smiled.

"You're not good with the opposite gender right? Let us just pretend to hold a conversation so they won't disturb us that way, and you won't be expected to wink at them," Grisia assured.

' _He knows?... How? Am I that obvious? Oh, God of Light, I am that obvious right?'_ Ceo lamented but nodded to Grisia nonetheless as he face Grisia properly covering his lower face with his right hand, trying to appear serious and thoughtful.

' _Hm? His acting skill is pretty good, no surprise there. According to Teacher Neo, the current Storm Knight is a drama queen'_ Grisia mused attentively, though he actually wasn't so sure of Neo's one-sided information. They pretended to hold a conversation while the group of clerics walked nearby, taking their time with gossiping.

"Yeah, and so he hold her hands and pulled her- hey look! Isn't that little brother Grisia?" a brunette cleric pointed discreetly. Her companions turn to the direction she's pointing at.

"Oh, right! That's Acolyte Grisia." one of them nodded eagerly.

"Who is he talking to?"

"A girl?"

"No, silly. That's the Storm Knight in Training!"

"Oh my... Yes, I didn't notice that!"

"They're conversing, How cute~". Grisia's seriously starting to think that whatever he does is cute in the clerics' eyes. Last time, he picked a random stone on windowsill and they fussed on how cute he was... ' _Maybe, It's the face factor'_ Grisia mused.

"My, two handsome younger boys are holding a conversation, where is the Sun Knight in Training?"

"Yeah, it would be more dazzling if he's here!"

"Ah ah ah, does Sun Knight in-Training even aware that his other half is with the handsome Storm Knight in-Training?"

"Should we greet them?". Ceo blanched.

"No no no, let them be. We shouldn't interrupt them". Ceo sighed in relieve.

"But, why do you think they're talking in that kind of place? I mean, behind a pillar?"

"Maybe, they're talking about something classified? You know little brother Grisia's intelegence."

"Or they have an affair!" a giddy voice exclaimed in hushed tone and the others' mood instantly lighten up as the agreed.

"All the more reason to not interrupt them. Let's go." a leader-like figure in the group speak up. The other clerics agreed and followed her to leave the boys alone.

Grisia's eyes twitched, ' _Sisters, if you want to talk about something like that please soften your voices! I don't need to hear all of that! At least try to be more quiet!'_

After the clerics are gone, the boys turned their heads to the hall and sighed in relieve.

"That was close." Grisia exhaled then glanced at Ceo who is staring at him intently.

"What is it that disturbing your mind, Young Storm Knight?" Grisia asked in confusion.

"Oh, no. It's just... You're really popular amongst the clerics don't you? Just now, they all seems to know you." Ceo said carefully.

"Of course they know me, I'm the Pope in training remember?"

Ceo let out a soft 'ah'. He felt so stupid, maybe it's because the adrenaline just now.

"Beside, Teacher often asked me to help out around the Sanctuary. Teacher said, all clerics in the church would be my utmost responsiblity in the future as I'm to be their future leader. So I treat them all like sisters." Grisia explained.

Ceo tilted his head, "Why do you treat them like sister?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Sheesh. They take care of me since I'm ten and I'm gonna taking care of them in the future. In your position it would be... Roland is your future leader, no? And what is he to you?" Grisia asked.

Ceo blinked, the first word to popped up in his mind would be 'Friend' then 'Comrade'. But as Ceo thought of it more carefully he felt that those words have some... Unfitting feeling. Then, suddenly it clicked in Ceo... 'Brother', the word make him felt like some great burden has been lifted off of him. Ceo looked up to the expectant Grisia as he's been enlightened.

"A brother" Ceo responded confidently.

Grisia smiled, seems to be very pleased with Ceo's answer as his smile is much more genuine. "That's right, they take care of me. And in the future I would be taking care of them. Siblings take care of each others, like Roland and me. Also like Roland and you and the other Twelve Holy Knights in training" Grisia smiled and breathed out those words as if everything is certain to happen. Oh, it will.

Ceo nodded, but then blinked. "You know Roland?" Ceo asked.

"Yeah, I knew him." Grisia answered flawlessly

"You're brothers?" Ceo asked again

"In all but blood," Grisia responded with full of confidence

"Sworn Brother?" Ceo asked mostly to himself but he said it out loud.

"I guess, you could say it like that. We did make a vow to each others" Grisia smiled fondly at the memory. ' _Then, I'll protect you and won't let my enemy bypass me to hurt you.' 'Sure, and I would protect your back and make sure to heal all your wounds. No one would be able to kill you as long as I live.'._ Such childish promises made by a pair of ten years old... Grisia shook his head.

"Anyway, are you sure you're the Storm Knight in training? The whole continent knows that the Storm Knight is a footloose charmer and flirt with any girls he saw be it as beautiful as a goddess or only looks slightly better than a dragon. But, you're too shy to be a charmer." Grisia said eyeing Ceo who immadiately looked guilty.

"I guess you're right. I could do any combat capabilities of Storm Knight- at least the ones that my Teacher already taught. But... It's just embarassing to wink at girls. I can't do that!" Ceo stomped his feet to the ground slightly "Moreover they will always giggled or squealed, it makes me uncomfortable. I don't like being stared at by girls." Ceo complained.

' _That's bad, if he doesn't fix that soon. Then, he would be known as a Shy Storm Knight. Not good, not good at all for the Church's image. The believers will decreased and the income will also dropped. Teacher will go mad, Moreover I'm the one in charge in the future which is means the problem will be dumped at me. If I have too much work I'll be stressed, then it will brought the Church for series downfalls. I'll become poor, the church will become poor and then I will be forced to face the God of Light early. Oh my God of Light.'_ Grisia kept rambling in his mind. Then snapped out of his stupor calmly.

"It's all fine as long as you don't see them right?" Grisia calmly inquired.

"Eh? Sure." Ceo nodded, and he felt his wrist being grabbed.

"I'll help you out brother" Grisia said solemnly as he pulled Ceo along.

It's the thought that counts.

* * *

Grisia: 12 years old...

Ceo: Depends...

Why still 12 (two years after selection)? Because I'm pretty sure in the novel Grisia has mentioned that it took Lanbi three years to make Ceo not blushing like a virgin he is when winking at a woman, can't have his awkwardness gone before got exploited right?


	9. Chapter 9: This is my future Pope?

**How are you guys? We met again! I made one for LSK again! And this time, hopefully it won't be as cringy and half-hearted like my past ones...**

 **One thing I realize after growing up is... I wrote shitty stories but with a lot of potential. It's just I was really bad at expanding it and was truly a newbie back then. I can't say I'm a master now, but certainly, I'll be better than the past.**

 **Truth be told, I seriously have so many LSK stories stack up in my books below the staircases. It's just I was very lazy and unmotivated to type it down.**

 **And then come TKA, and I moved on and become obsessed with Ye Xiu. Though I assure you, I will always love Grisia in mu heart.**

 **And then, I began to grow up. Lots of stuff happened. School. Future prospect. Low grades. They all made me stressed and anxious. My brother kept pushing me to be more of what I am, telling me that I'll regret it if I don't. I'm trying.**

 **Writing has been one of my way to relief some stress aside for praying. I wrote some LSK stuff while I'm in TKA fandom, though not as much, probably only one or two. The reason why I focused more in TKA is because I gained friends and fellow writer friends in TKA fandom, they're my lights and refreshing breeze. Always encouraging me and giving me nice review for my stories. They always support me and waited for my update.**

 **That doesn't mean I forgot you guys. It's just I lacked motivation to write for both fandoms. I can testify, even this story itself actually had been written by me two years ago. I got lazy and lacked motivation.**

 **But earlier, I re read LSK and remembered how much I love Grisia and his brothers in all but blood. Their friendship moved me. I laughed with them, cried with them, angry for them, frustrated for them, pained for them. Grisia had been my reason to completely jump into this fanfiction world. One Piece and Luffy had been the Gate, but Grisia and LSK had been the ones to pull me in deeper. And TKA is the one that made me grow.**

 **As you all may see in my TKA stories, I mainly made pairings romantical now.**

 **Yes, I grow up. From deep friendship of nakamas from One Piece. To the very deep brotherly love in LSK. To romantical love in TKA.**

 **OI'll restrain some of my story for LSK fandom from completely entering the romance domain. But not closing off the chance that I may make more romance in LSK too. As you can see the Twist In Demon King's Ceremony, I made Roland and Grisia become a pairing.**

 **But this one, is not!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

The pair of future Holy Knights and future Pope ran down the hall, hand in hand.

"Where are we going?!" Ceo asked as he kept up.

"I'll help you to overcome your trouble, brother," Grisia declared as his mind worked relentlessly to think up a way to help curing Ceo's problem. _'Think, Grisia, think! How to make him overcoming his shyness?'_

"Grisia! Stopp-!" Ceo dug in his heels to the marble tiles and grabbed Grisia's hand tightly to get the two of them to stop forcefully. The two halted abruptly before they could crashed onto a sister cleric.

"Haah," Grisia exhaled in relief as he clasped his hand over his chest. "Sister..." Grisia greeted awkwardly to the red-haired cleric.

The young cleric, Erica, frowned, "What in the name of God of Light that made the two of you in such a rush?"

"Personal matters," Grisia smiled slightly then bowed, "For surprising Sister, Grisia is very sorry..."

"I forgive you, but in the future, be more careful else someone get hurt. Especially you, no one want you to be injured in any way," Erica sighed and pardoned.

"Sister's concern warmed my heart, may God of Light always bless Sister," Grisia eloquently said before glancing at Ceo, who since the start, kept his eyes on the marble tiles, blushing and following every of Grisia's gesture awkwardly.

"Young Storm, do you have something to say?" Grisia softly asked and Ceo jumped, the blue haired boy looked at Grisia like a lost, clueless kitten.

"I... I'm also deeply sorry for surprising you, my fair lady," Ceo gritted his teeth and forced out a pleasantry with a deep gentlemanly bow.

Erica giggled at the young knight's gentlemanly action, "That is fine, Young Storm. My, are you blushing? How cute~"

"How could that be?" Grisia remarked, "Young Storm is too eloquent to blush, he's just a bit feverish. That's why, I'm bringing him to see my Teacher in a bit," Grisia safely protected Ceo's secret (borderline phobia) and bent it to an excuse.

"Is that so? Then, may God of Light lifted the sickness off," Erica said.

"Thank you for Sister's concern," Grisia nodded elegantly

When they parted ways with the Cleric, Grisia frowned, "Well, it's better than I expected... But a true Storm Knight would instantly woo that sister Cleric," Grisia crossed his arms and tilted his head towards his new brother.

"It was better if I have someone by my side, but if I was alone, I won't even be able to talk! It's also better because the Cleric was alone and there are the both of us," Ceo gestured helplessly.

Grisia blinked, "Woah, you're pretty clear-headed to analyze all of that. I thought your mind would also be in a blushing mess, not bad. You still have hope after all!" Grisia patted Ceo's shoulder.

"Thanks," Ceo scratched his head and smiled.

"Tell me," Grisia motioned as he walked on, "What have you learnt about seducing girls?" Grisia asked.

"Well, my teacher is still teaching me how to wink at girls," teaching and failing that is...

Grisia stopped abruptly as he gazed at Ceo with incredulous azure eyes, "Wink? Winking at girls? Is that even need to be taught?" Grisia asked. "It's been two years already, just what did the Storm Knight do, up till now?"

"He taught me, of course!" Ceo huffed.

"And he's failing at character development," Grisia pointed out. "How did he teach you?"

Ceo stared, and lowered his head a tad bit shamefully, "He... Gave me a lesson to wink at girls' pictures..." Ceo replied softly.

Grisia stared, and slowly, he lowered his head and facepalmed, "Pictures?" He murmured to himself. That made Grisia remember when Pope gave him dozen pictures of bronze and silver ducats to teach him about money management, because Pope didn't trust his preteen student to not losing the money. That was still acceptable enough...

But winking at girls' pictures? What on earth?!

Grisia closed his eyes, _'I never been taught about how to seduce a girl... Who could help? Roland is away, besides, with his serious nature, I don't think he knows anything about seducing a girl. Elmairy is also away, moreover, wouldn't he also blush if the topic is 'seducing'? Lesus is... Impossible, he and Roland are the same... If you ask them how to woo a sword instead, they might know, but girls?'_

Grisia opened his eyes to look at the blushing mess of the future Storm Knight, who lowered his head as a group of clerics passed by, not even daring to spare a glace to the beautiful ladies. "Hmm..." Grisia studied his new brother once again.

Ceo cleared his throat, looking up at Grisia with his clear jade green eyes hopefully.

Grisia blinked, "You have a good brain in your head, right?" An invisible holy light force appeared above Grisia's head as his smile bloomed, as pretty as the flowers in the spring.

"I can be considered very smart," Ceo shrugged and admitted.

Grisia gazed at Ceo with a gentle gaze, as gentle as a silk, "I know what to do, my dear brother, follow me," Grisia beckoned softly.

Ceo still doesn't know it, but in the future, whenever he saw Grisia with that beautiful smile and gentle look on his face then beckoned to Ceo with such a soft tone, Ceo would do a 180° turn and run with the fastest speed he could manage.

But that's in the future. The current Ceo is still far too innocent.

* * *

"See? You just have to read through it and give red circles to the problems, and write some solution for it," Grisia explained as he finished a file of document as an example.

"Got it, but... What's this got anything to do with winking at girls?" Ceo asked in confusion.

"Sheesh," Grisia rolled his eyes, before hastily putting on his solemn facade. "Brother, I had to go through so much to get this for you, why are you doubting me? The benevolent God of Light whispered to me this solution. You just have to go through this and you'll see the benevolent light."

"But Grisia, there are so..."

"Dear brother, don't you trust me? Do I look like someone who will lie? Grisia won't lie, lying is a sin, God of Light forebade lying," but deceiving is acceptable. Grisia smiled pitifully.

"Of course I trust you," Ceo nodded.

Grisia stood up, "Alright then, help me first with these documents, see you when the Light of Tomorrow opened its eyes," Grisia swiftly an elegantly walked to the exit of the room and closed the door.

Ceo is left with the stacks of documents and an all-nighter.

"Alright, let's do this. Can't have Grisia's sacrifice to be in vain," Ceo sat down and took the writing feather and started to read.

* * *

"Brother, how's God of Light's radiance for you today?" Grisia barged inside without any prompting to see Ceo is squinting back at him.

"Oh... It's you, Grisia. Could you wait for a moment?" Ceo finally managed to recognize the bright blob by the door as his Future Pope and looked down again. "I'm almost done. I just have to figure out how to fix this cheating husband problem."

Grisia approached the blue haired boy and extinguished the all-nighter by the desk, "Oh? You think that problem should be solved?"

"Of course, why did you turn it off? I can't see without the light," Ceo complained.

"You have no question why cheating husband is a case for the Church?" Grisia leaned in.

"No, Why would I?" Of course, cheating husband is very important to be solved, right? They cheated, it's a sin, they need to repent... Huh?

"Great! Let's go, we're going to the next step!" Grisia did not let Ceo to think about logic as he quickly pulled the taller boy onto his feet and dragged him outside.

Confused and lost, Ceo let himself to be dragged out, dizzy and half-aware. "Grisia, where are we going?" Ceo asked hoarsely.

"Close your eyes, this will be helpful, trust me," Grisia ordered and Ceo closed his eyes obediently despite the absurd demand.

They finally came to a stop and Ceo felt that cold and smooth hand, that's gripping his wrist, let go. "Open your eyes," A whisper ordered.

Ceo opened his eyes and winced at the intense light, he couldn't see anything aside for blurrs and blobs, "Grisia...?" Ceo called out in confusion.

"Wink," Grisia softly ordered.

Cee obediently winked.

Giggles sounded in return, but before Ceo could clear his blurry sight, a soft and cold hand covered his eyes again. Ceo felt that Grisia turned his body to face another direction, "Wink."

Ceo winked again.

Giggles and squeals sounded afterwards before Grisia covered his eyes again.

They did this several times before they finally covered every directions. And that's when Ceo's sight cleared.

The surrounding is filled with nothing but female clerics.

Those female clerics are all looking and giggling his way.

Sanctuary of Light.

 _The_ Sanctuary of Light. A home to hundred of female clerics (with some neglectable amount of male priests). Ceo's most avoided place.

"What are we doing here?!" Ceo hissed to Grisia.

"To raise your popularity," Grisia crossed his arms.

"But this place is... Too much!" Ceo hissed. His legs is close becoming a jelly with how many girls in this place.

"But you managed a total amount of eight winks which certainly will contribute to your Storm Knight's fame," Grisia furrowed his brows unhappily. "You see, as long as you look careless, sloppy but handsome and proper, girls will immadiately fell for the charm."

"I appreciate that," Ceo lowered his head, trying to look invisible, "But how do I get out now?" Ceo desperately asked.

"No worries, I dragged you here, naturally, I also could drag you out," Grisia raised his pointer finger delicately towards Ceo.

"What are you doing?" Ceo furrowed his brows at Grisia who were making gestures that completely irrelevant to what he just said.

"Acolyte Grisia! Don't be too harsh on Young Storm! He's still young!"

"Yes, yes! He's just a bit playful! We don't mind!"

"Aww no need to be offended, little Brother! Storm Knight in-Training is still young and naturally playful! Big sisters don't mind to be winked at by such a cute boy!"

"Yes, moreover, he's the Storm Knight in-Training, please be lenient, Acolyte!" Suddenly so many female clerics yelled with their delicate cute voice to defend Ceo out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Ceo looked around in bewilderment. "Why are they..." Ah! The irrelevant gestures that Grisia made at him! They made him seemed to be reprimanding Ceo for such atrocity.

It perfectly preserved the image of a solemn Pope, a future Pope! Moreover, it also beautifully created an illusiory image of Ceo as a 'Naughty and playful' Storm Knight in-Training, who got reprimanded by the future Pope. This... This is perfect!

Ceo took a moment to admire Grisia's effectiveness. What a brain. What a scheme.

 _'So this is my future Pope, huh?'_ Ceo admired.

Grisia shook his head helplessly at his cleric sisters before solemnly beckoned on Ceo to follow him. Ceo hastily followed, eager to escape from this place that most men called 'Heaven'.

"Aww, Acolyte Grisia~" The clerics whined.

"Bye bye, Young Storm! Visit the sanctuary more often in the future!" The clerics bade.

* * *

"I can't believe it, documents have such a miraculous effect," Ceo sighed happily as he ran his fingers through his blue locks. "If I correct documents for a whole night to the point that I'm quasi-blind in the next day, I can wink to girls without being embrassed!" Ceo completely like this method.

What you don't see won't hurt you.

"Yeah, aren't I amazing?" Grisia said pleasantly as he poured down a sweet blueberry-flavoured tea into his favourite tea cup.

"Yeah, you're a genius," Ceo sat down and felt proud. What would his teacher say after he heard the clerics are talking about his frustratingly shy student become a 'naughty' Storm Knight?

"Hey Grisia," Ceo turned to look at the future Pope and called out to gain his attention.

"What is it, dear brother?" Grisia looked up.

"Can I have your documents?"

"Pardon?"

"Can I correct your documents?" Ceo asked. "I mean, you're the future Pope, you must have more of those right? You got so many for me yesterday," Ceo leaned on his elbows.

Grisia's long eyelashes fluttered, "Sure, but that would add five copper ducats per document, if you want it, I'll add it to your debt," Grisia put down his tea cup and said pleasantly.

"Huh? I have to pay?" Ceo blinked.

"Of course. Didn't correcting documents is a good way to vent some stress? Besides, it helps you to wink at girls."

"True... That's fine! I'll take eight!" Ceo declared as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his weekly pocket money.

Grisia looked down, "But there are only thirty copper ducats," Grisia pointed out.

"But I need eight to keep me awake the whole night..."

"Alright, I'll just give you eight and add it to your debt."

"Thanks! By the way, Grisia... 'Add to my debt'? I have a debt to you?" Ceo tilted his head but fail to remember being in debt. Didn't they just met yesterday?

"Yes. I helped you remember? The documents earlier, boosting your popularity, creating a good Storm Knight's image, giving you advices..." Grisia listed off every of his merits in detail and Ceo slowly nodded. Grisia's confident and soothing voice convinced him.

"Ehh... Okay..." Ceo nodded in understanding. "How much did I owe you?" He'll paid it off as soon as possible.

"Let's see..." Grisia pulled off a small notebook from his robe, "14 silver ducats and 25 copper ducats," Grisia announced.

"What?! So many?!" Ceo's eyes widened.

"It's already included with brothers discount," Grisia stated.

"Is it? But where do I get fourteen silver ducats?!" Ceo exclaimed.

"It's fine, I can wait. We're brothers, it's not like we would live in different countries," Grisia smiled as he snapped the book shut.

"Oh... Okay then. But don't blame me if I need a long time to clear off my debt," Ceo warned.

"You're joking, of course I won't," He already gained so much from it anyways. Grisia sipped his tea to cover up a smile.

"Say..." Ceo furrowed his brows. "What would you do to solve the cheating husband case?" Ceo looked at Grisia solemnly.

Grisia looked up again with his clear azure-sky eyes, "There's one simple way out," Grisia stood up.

"Really? What is it?" Ceo's jade green eyes followed Grisia's movement.

Grisia smiled as he patted Ceo's shoulder tenderly, "Sleep."

"Huh?"

"Sleep, Deatheo. The answer will come to you itself," Grisia advised.

"Okay..." Ceo nodded dumbly as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, watching as the future Pope leave gracefully- wait.

"Deatheo?" Ceo's sleep-deprived brain finally perked up. "Grisia! It's Ceo! C E O! Ceo not Deatheo!" Ceo stood up and yelled to the leaving graceful blonde, who pretended to be deaf and ignore Ceo with a bright smile on his face.

* * *

"Grisia, where have you been? I've been searching for you the whole day," A short-haired blonde boy expressed his concern as soon as he saw Grisia.

"Oh? You're already back, since when?" Grisia happily greeted the other blonde.

"I was back this morning, but I can't find you in your room. Where have you been?" Roland furrowed his brows as he scanned his best friend's entirety.

"I was helping a lost brother," Grisia told him. "He really needed the help."

"Is that so? Is it solved then?" Roland sighed in relief as he walked beside Grisia.

Grisia chuckled, "It's a long way to go, but we certainly make a progress. Hey, want to buy some lolipop? I have some extra money."

"Sure, just give me the money. I'll buy it for you."

"You're the best, Roland. Let's visit Lesus afterwards, it's easier to sneak into the Judge Complex with you here."

"Alright, I also want to visit him. I hope he did fine yesterday," Roland hoped.

"It's fine, I'll bring him some black tea. Let him taste the bitterness, it usually calmed him down," Grisia waved.

"That's a good idea." Roland hummed.

* * *

It's when Ceo woke up at the evening that Ceo realized the absurdness of today. Still in his bed, wrapped in orange blanket, long blue hair spread all over, jade green eyes are wide in astonishment.

He got completely taken advantage of, and he didn't even complaint.

Ceo stared blankly atthe ceiling and looked at the stack of documents on his desk. He laughed because of the hilarity of the situation.

 _'So, this is my future Pope, huh?'_ Ceo thought again in a completely different light.

.


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Feelings

**I'm back! I intend to pay up my debt... These babies had been sleeping and waiting for so long to be uploaded but bcz of my laziness, I kept procrastinating. New chapter!**

 **Our lovely cold but sweet mother- I mean, Brother! Our cold but sweet and caring brother! Grisia's icy brother as well second mother, the mom of the cold, cruel-hearted faction- Ice Knight!**

 **Ecilan Ice! Give a round of applause for this sweet iced rolls! Clap! Clap! Clap!**

 **Yum~**

* * *

Chapter 10...?: Sweet Feeling.

His steps are elegant and quiet. Like a feather, threading carefully down the hall like he's not actually touching the ground. His blue robe made graceful swishing motion as he moved.

Grisia furrowed his brows stressfully as he stared at his notes.

 _Strawberry : 4 silver ducats (seasonings and advices)_

 _Roland: 1 silver and 4 copper ducats (Teacher Neo's fault)_

 _Deatheo: 23 silver ducats and 7 copper ducats (Is he stupid? Or he didn't intend to pay up?)_

 _Lesus: 5 copper ducats (black tea)_

Grisia sighed and flipped to another page, his headache.

 _Neo Sun: 10 Gold ducats._

Grisia paused and smiled bitterly. Neo had accidentally damaged one of the expensive marble pillar in the temple and Pope had asked Grisia to collect the debt. How on earth Grisia supposed to ask?

Neo refuse to pay would be a light outcome. But what if he decides to not let Grisia go? Regret would be too late by then.

"It must've been because I learnt the advanced water spell too fast. So what if I only needed one look while he took three entire months to master it? Tsk, Envy is such a terrible atribute," Grisia mumbled in complain and store the note back.

Just as the blonde beauty looked down to store the note, a light haired boy suddenly emmerged from a turn, seemingly in a hurry.

"Ah!" The light haired boy exclaimed as he quickly skidded back. His exclamation also jolted Grisia in surprise, making him took a step back.

Azure-sky eyes met icy-blue ones, in a second, both boys nursed back their expressions. Solemn and detached, Grisia stared blankly. Cold and aloof, the other boy also returned the stare.

Grisia observed this young kid, about his age, and a bit taller than he is. But quickly, Grisia's gaze is focused to the tray in the boy's hand, a full cheesecake emitting a very sweet scent prompting Grisia to drop his Pope facade. "Hello there," Grisia smiled slightly, firstly, greet the owner.

The other boy's lips twitched a bit in an attempt to smile back, but for a split milisecond, he seemed to be against it and kept his lips in a thin straight line. "It's a blueberry cheesecake," he answered shortly.

"Woah, that looks delicious," Grisia praised and smoothly get himself a slice, "Can I try?"

The boy blinked, "That's..." He wanted to stop Grisia and Grisia paused.

 _What? I can't have it? Well, too late! It's mine now!_ Grisia showed a loss expression, "I can't? But, I already took a slice, it's a waste and not a good manner to put it back... So, I'll just take it- Goodbye!" A slice of cheesecake in hands, Grisia made a dash out of the Church's neutral ground, back to the Sanctuary of Light, his home turf.

"Wait-! That's too..." Ecilan Ice held up his hands but the blonde beauty already took off, with a slice of stolen cheesecake. "That's too sweet," Ecialn finished vainly.

Ecilan furrowed his brows in concern as he looked down on the remaining cheesecake in his hands. This is a failed attempt of a cheesecake, Ecilan had accidentally poured too much sugar in it. If you bite on it, you can only taste sugary sugar taste. Even girls wouldn't like it. But because Ecilan hates to waste the most, he'll finish this cheesecake with liters of waters later. He never expect one-sixth of it would be stolen.

Ecilan blinked back to the direction where that beautiful person just gone to, and winced. _'She wouldn't like it.'_

* * *

"Why are you back here?" Pope demanded as his beloved but annoying student skidded into his office and slamme the door gracefully. "Have you asked the Sun Knight for his debt yet?"

"No," Grisia answered blandly and took a saucer from a nearby display cabinet and cleaned it with basic water spell, before putting the cheesecake in his hands on it.

"What is that?" Pope put down his feather-pen to squint at the item Grisia brought back.

"Blueberry cheesecake," slightly muffled answer sounded whilst Grisia is busy licking his fingers and searching for a fork.

"Cheesecake? Where from?" As he's talking Pope is already before the cheesecake, though not as fanatic as his student, Pope also likes sweets.

"Some boy my age, maybe a cook apprentice?" Grisia found his fork and turned around, "Teacher! What are you doing, that is mine!" Grisia cried out.

"Blegh!" Pope stuck out his tongue and looked at the cheesecake in offense, "Apprentice indeed, if a cook baked this bad, I would fired them a long time ago! Too sweet! Are they mistaking sugar for flour? What a waste of ingridients and money!" Pope complained indignantly as he hurried to gulp down his chamomile tea to wash down the itching sweetness.

"It's perfect!" On the other hand, when Grisia tried it, he immadiately had a blissful expression on. "We should recruit this guy!" Grisia took more bites and sighed dreamily.

"Little beauty, your taste is really heavy," Pope mocked and rolled his eyes at his student's unique tastebud.

"Little kid wouldn't understand," Grisia ridiculed back and Pope's eyes twitched.

"You're twelve, on what basis you called me 'kid' hm?" Pope sneered coldly.

"Your cute baby face," Grisia stuck out his tongue.

"I see you've been spending a lot of times with that bastard Sun, huh?" Pope hissed.

"Not as much as you," Grisia shrugged.

"Damn that Sun! How dare he corrupted my kid!" Pope cursed as he scrambled off to deduct Neo's salary.

* * *

"Lan, what took you so long?" Eller asked his student coldly and Ecilan hastily dropped his slight smile, before his smile could be seen

"I'm sorry, teacher," Ecilan apologized and putted down a tray of cookies on the table.

"Yes, teacher," Ecilan nodded sullenly a he putted down the failed cheesecake on the very far corner of the table. Seeing the cheesecake, Ecilan almost smiled again, recalling that golden haired beauty that almost run into him earlier. Yes, that's the reason Ecilan slipped and smiled just now. He wonders what kind of face that beauty made upon tasting the very sweet cheesecake.

Ecilan grimaced slighly. Perhaps... That beauty would hate him for giving her such a disaster. "Teacher," Turning around, Ecilan called out.

"What?" Eller raised his eyes to expressionlessly stared at Ecilan in askance.

"Which kind of departement that has robe with a hood as the uniform?" Ecilan asked earnestly, he should make something and apologize to that girl.

"Robe? Hood?" Eller blinked.

"Yes, it's a beautiful kind of robe. I met someone wearing that and I accidentally bumped into them, I'd like to apologise later. Do you know anyone like that, and.. They're blond," Ecilan explained.

"Blonde? Robe? Aah, I see, the only one with such beautiful robe with a hood and blonde, he's certainly the Pope in-training," Eller snapped his finger and nodded.

"Pope in-training?" Ecilan is dumbstruck.

"Yeah, at long last, we finally got a new Pope," Eller nodded solemnly. "Moreover with such superior look, tsk, we're really blessed," Eller generously praised. "Though, it's hilarious how Sun is still insisting for him to be his back-up knight."

"Back-up knight?" Ecilan parroted in somewhat disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, tsk, Who knows how many strayed teaching that Sun had secretely taught that cute boy. Luckily, Pope snatched the boy and Sun chose the current Young Sun to be his student. That boy has a talent to be despicable like Sun," once he talk, he'll ramble, that's how the 37th Ice Knight is. There's a reason why 36th Ice Knight forbade his student to talk more than five words in public.

Because five words are the key to unlock the other words.

"Boy?" Ecilan stared in disbelief.

"Yeah! I also almost don't believe that he's a boy, such a pretty face, if he stranded to the Ice Knight selection years ago, I would have pulled him. No offense Lan, you're cute and handsome in your own right, but that boy is simply otherworldly," Eller commented.

"Yes, teacher," Ecilan nodded and turned around to let out a strange expression.

Ecilan's first love is very short-lived.

"Lan, where's the grape wine?" Eller asked and Ecilan jumped.

"Tha-that's... I... I forgot," Ecilan winced.

Eller frowned, "If you forgot, then you forgot. Don't stutter, you're not the Earth Knight. Forget it," Eller stood up, "Let's just go together to ask Sun for it," Eller took Ecilan's hand and walked out to go to Neo's room.

* * *

Upon reaching Neo's room, Ellar had long let go of Ecilan's had in favor to talk and discuss about wine with Neo. The two is so serious and into it that they ignore their surrounding.

"Ecilan," A voice greeted and Ecilan saw Roland walking towards him with a serious smile on his face. Though, it's hardly a could be counted as a smile.

"Roland," Ecilan's lips twitched before he maintained his expressionless face again.

"Here for some grape wine again?" Roland nodded and looked at Eller who is talking to his teacher.

"En," Ecilan nodded and peered at the basket in Roland's hand.

Roland noticed his gaze and looked down, "You want some?" Roland offered as he opened the cloth which covering the basket to reveal bunch of lolipops and sweets, most were strawberry and blueberry flavoured.

"No, it's fine," Ecilan shook his head. _So Roland likes strawberry and blueberry? Maybe, I can make some cake with those flavours for him later..._ Thinking thus' Ecilan couldn't help but to smile in excitement. His sudden smile even made Roland blinked in surprise.

"Lan!" Eller's voice suddenly snapped and Ecilan jumped in fright. Turning around, he looked at his teacher's angry face. "You're smiling again! How many times I have to tell you to not smile?!" Eller scolded angrily.

"I..." Ecilan stuttered.

Out of habit, Roland stepped up, "Teacher Ice, it's not brother Ecilan's fault. It's mine," Roland immadiately took the blame even if he's not completely clear about the problem.

"No, Young Sun. It's not yours," Eller waved him off and turned towards Ecilan, "It's not that hard, I didn't ask you to be insanely prodiguous, just don't smile. I just told you not to smile, but you immediately violated my orders! Why are you such a disobedient child? Is it that hard not to smile? From today onwards, you are not allowed to enter the kitchen until you learn not to smile!" Eller scolded.

"Why can't I smile?" Ecilan finally could not help but say emotionally, "If I face people with an unpleasant expression, won't they be unhappy? Maybe they will hate me! Then I will have one less friend!"

When he heard the rare emotional response from Ecilan, Eller was speechless. This child was never one to disobey his elders, so why was he so rebellious today? Also, it was impossible to refute the things he had said…

Unlike Eller, however, Roland immadiately spoke up, "Ecilan, calm down..." However, soon Roland found it hard to continue as Ecilan's light blue eyes filled with liquid that Roland is very familiar to.

Ecilan's eyes filled with tears, and he tried his best to prevent them from flowing down. However, he simply could not resist it anymore, so he quickly brush off Roland's comforting hands, "I'm sorry," After that, he hurriedly turned around and ran away.

"Lan!"

"Ecilan!"

"What is going on? Ice, did you bully your student?!"

When he heard the shout, Ecilan stopped for a moment, but he did not turn back. Instead, he ran away quickly, because his face was already covered in tears.

* * *

Not wanting to have Roland finding him if he hides in his room, Ecilan ran out and hide near the Pond of Light, in the deserted part of it. So embrassing, he actually cried in font of his peer, what should he do if Roland felt distaste about him after this? Roland must have hated him for being so weak and crying over such a minor details.

Not to mention Roland, Ecilan is even more afraid for his teacher's reaction. What should he do? Don't mention cry, an Ice Knight shouldn't even smile! His teacher might been really disappointed in him.

What if he get replaced?

Then, does it mean he has to say goodbye to the friends he made in the temple? His peers?

"Uuuh... Waaawaa, I wanna go home, I want to become a baker," The more he thought about it, the more depressed he become, so Ecilan could only cry some more to let out the stress in his heart.

"Why are you crying? You seem so sad," A soft familiar voice asked and Ecilan stiffened.

Hastily wiping off his tears, Ecilan looked up to see his broken first love that he just met this afternoon, "Pope in-training," Ecilan immadiately blurted out in greetings with his hoarse voice.

Grisia scanned the handsome albeit messy boy in front of him, "So you know me, I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name," Grisia tucked a stray strand of his golden hair behind his ear.

"I'm Ecilan, Ecilan Ice," Ecilan introduced himself simply and blanked as Grisia took the initiative to grab and shook his hand.

"I'm Grisia," Grisia returned the introduction. "So, you're the Ice Knight in-training. No wonder you have this icy aura around you," Grisia smiled and peered at Ecilan with expectant eyes.

Ecilan blushed a bit and once again wiped his cheeks dry with his sleeve, "En," Ecilan nodded.

Understanding that Ecilan doesn't want to talk about the thing that made him sad, Grisia instead asked about his ultimate goal, "Do you have any more?"

"Huh?" Ecilan stared blankly at Grisia.

With a very eager look on his face, Grisia asked, "Do you have any more cake?"

"… All of it is with Teacher." Speaking about his teacher, Ecilan's mood dampened back.

"What?! That cake just now was huge! Does he plan to eat it all by himself?" Grisia hated the fact that he can't snatch the Ice Knight in-training to be his personal baker. Sir Ice Knight is really lucky...

Ecilan had no idea what was going on, but he still replied, "No, that cake is too sweet. Teacher might not eat it."

"He won't eat it?" Shocked, Grisia exclaimed, "But that cake is so delicious! If he's not going to eat it, then is it going to be thrown away? What a pity! No, no, it can't be thrown away!"

Ecilan was still in a confused state, but Grisia grabbed him in one movement and was about to drag him away in a quest to take back the delicious cake

"Come on, let's go look for the Ice Knight and get the cake back!"

 _What?!_ Stunned, Ecilan protested, "W-Wait a minute…" but it was too late as Grisia quickly pulled him onto his feet and dragged him away.

On the way there, they gathered so much attention, as a knight in-training walking with the Pope in-training in Holy Temple is a very rare sight. One of them is the icy, expressionless Ice Knight in-training, while the other one is the solemn and detached Pope in-training.

The things that flashed in their head is... Where's the Sun Knight in-training? Weren't usually it was him who hung around the Pope in-training the most? But alas, no one dared to ask and simply greeted them as they passed.

Feeling tired of always maintaining his straight, aloof and detached posture, as well the slow and mellow pace of their walks, Grisia turned to look at Ecilan who seems to be doing better and finally asked, "Ecilan, why were you crying just now?"

Surprised over the sudden question, Ecilan looked down, "I… I just suddenly felt that I am not suited to be the Ice Knight."

"Oh? Then what do you want to be?"

"I originally wanted to be the best baker in the city."

"Ooooh! No wonder you're so good at making bread and cakes!" Grisia approved Ecilan's dream. Too bad it can't be realised or else Grisia would be his number one costumer. Oh well, he's Grisia's brother now, which is even better.

"I'm not; that was my first time baking a cake. I even made it too sweet…" Ecilan could not resist asking, "Don't you think that the cake was too sweet?"

"No, I don't! And it can still be a little sweeter… Hmm? Isn't that your teacher?"

Ecilan turned his head to look. Indeed, the Ice Knight was currently standing at a balcony next to the corridor. He was not alone, as the Judgment Knight was also there.

Grisia's eyes litted up as he saw the two grown-up Holy Knights seemed to be in. A deep discussion, what a luck! Gossip source! Let's try to eavesdrop on them. Grisia held Ecilan's hand and crept stealthily to the window closest to the balcony.

A little bewildered, Ecilan asked, "Weren't you searching for Teacher?"

"I am! But first, let's eavesdrop on their conversation!" This might be some good gossip that he could share with Ceo.

 _Why do we have to eavesdrop on their conversation first… Isn't eavesdropping wrong?_ Just when he was thinking of correcting Grisia, he heard a voice from the balcony.

"Did I really make a mistake? Maybe I shouldn't have chosen Ecilan, as he was not one of the children who came for the selection."

Ecilan jumped in shock. Was Teacher… regretting choosing him?

B-But, he was already doing his best to adapt to his new identity, and was working very hard to become the Ice Knight. He even felt that practicing swordplay was extremely fun, and he had become familiar with many of the holy knights…

Feeling his eyes get a little warm, Ecilan turned his head around and started to walk away. However, Grisia suddenly grabbed his hand. No matter how much he struggled, Grisia would not let him go.

Ecilan glared at him even though in his heart he felt a bit guilty for doing so. Red, angry and devastated light blue eyes clashed with Grisia's calm sky-coloured ones. They both stared down at each other, no side want to back down.

Once again, they heard the Ice Knight's voice coming from the balcony. He said, "But I really don't want to choose a child who looked very cold right from the beginning! And Ecilan is such a good child! He is caring, respects his elders, and even knows how to bake bread!"

Ecilan froze and stopped struggling to escape.

They heard the low voice of Judgment Knight, who said, "You're right. If I were you, I would also have chosen him, as he is a good child. But there's no need for you to rush Ecilan's training to match the Ice Knight's 'expected' personality, since he's only been the young Ice Knight for slightly less than two years."

"But…" The Ice Knight's voice was filled with frustration as he said, "You should know that recently, a lot of people have been talking about replacing the young Stone Knight. Remarks from those who object to the young Sun Knight, who was too expressionless, have also surfaced. If Lan doesn't learn to be expressionless, what am I going to do when the wave of comments about replacing him comes?"

Chasel said plainly, "Don't worry, Neo will not allow the person he has chosen to be replaced. You should know what his personality is like. If he's not willing to replace his student, then no one can force him to do so."

Grisia lowly snorted, try to replace Roland, not only Neo, Grisia would also make his move to make them regret it!

"Besides, the young Pope is also not following the rule to distance himself from young Sun. He also got some protest, but I don't think the Pope would let anyone replace him."

Still somewhat worried, Eller said, "What about the young Stone Knight?"

"If we replace one person, it forms a precedent to replace a second person. Therefore, Neo and Pope will definitely not allow the young Stone Knight to be replaced, because that will give them problems."

Grisia certainly will make problems.

On hearing this, Eller felt much calmer. Since Neo wouldn't allow the young Stone Knight to be replaced, then he also most definitely would not let Ecilan be replaced. With Neo's support, you could be certain that things would be much easier. Because everyone knew that once Neo had made his decision, he would persist to the very end regardless of whether it was correct or not… Even when forcing people to do things, he would never give up until the end.

"Then I can relax and train Ecilan slowly. Also, I should give him more time to go to the kitchen… The cake he made this time was way too sweet! His cooking skill still has much room for improvement! Sigh, I really want to eat it but it is too sweet to eat…"

Hearing the explainations to all of his unspoken questions, Ecilan formed an understanding for all of his teacher's stern teachings and scoldings, Ecilan looked up at Grisia, who smiled at him.

"So Sir Ice chose you because you can bake?" Grisia tilted his head and asked with hushed voice. Ecilan's lips twitched in amusement.

* * *

"At first, he said he chose me because I'm good looking," Ecilan said honestly as he prepared the ingridients to make Grisia another batch of blueberry cake. He still remembered the recipe and how he made the first one.

"I see, that's indeed the most important aspect," Grisia replied solemnly as he took a cookie by the counter, that Ecilan had prepared to entertain Grisia whilst waiting, and bite on it and can't resist to snatch three or more pieces. "I mean, all boys in Sun Knight selection were all ridiculously good looking."

"I can see. Roland and you are both extremely good looking," Ecilan honestly admitted.

Grisia's eyes curiously peered as Ecilan mixed the batter, "En... We were both nominated as two most handsome candidates," Grisia nodded. "Dropping that, you look like a professional in baking?" Grisia remarked as he pointed to Ecilan's meticulous mix of dough.

"Not really," Ecilan looked down and blushed a bit as he quickly placed the mix into the heated oven.

"Why did you become the Ice Knight?" Grisia then asked as he smoothly place the 12th cookie into his mouth and quickly munch on it, "I remember you said you want to be a baker?"

"Um, I was just passing to deliver some bread, but teacher saw me and dragged me to declare I'm his successor," Ecilan relucantly admitted and Grisia almost choked.

"How unresponsible! Even more so than Sir Sun who chose Roland because he just want to see a Sun Knight who made his own hairdye!" Grisia blurted out as he grabbed a glass of milk by the counter. "Also even more unresponsible than Sir Storm who chose Deatheo after he saw him kicking a bully in the crotch!" Grisia added again.

Ecilan's sweat dropped as he heard those. He chose to stay silent and mixed the creams, making sure to use more sugar.

Grisia had long finished the cookie in the plate and boredly supported his chin on his palm, "Then, do you ever regret to be the Ice Knight?" Grisia questioned.

Ecilan froze and looked down on the cream he's making. "No..." Ecilan shook his head.

"Why not?" Grisia tilted his head.

"Because... I have my teacher here, my peers, the future 38th Holy Knights, the uncles from my teacher's platoon, aunties from the kitchen, nice sisters from Sanctuary of Light. I have so many things here..." Ecilan looked up and pondered. "Even though I can't smile anymore, I'll do it. Teacher had done so much for me already, so I'll try my best," Ecilan vowed quietly.

Grisia smiled, "Why are you even so concerned over smile? I have a friend who is not really fond of it," Grisia rolled his eyes as he recalled Roland.

"Because... If I don't smile, won't people hate me? If they hate me, won't I have one less friend?" Ecilan expressed.

"Nonsense, the first time we met, you didn't smile, but I sought you out and see you as a friend," Grisia said. "It doesn't matter if you smile or not. What's more important is whether you're sincere or not. You're the Ice Knight, you have no need to please anyone."

"Then, what about you, Grisia? You looked like a cheerful boy, don't you feel repressed to act solemn and detached like a grown up?" Ecilan suddenly asked as he realized that Grisia's predicament is similiar to his.

Grisia blinked, "Me? I'm flexible. Anyways, it's just acting all solemn, detached and forgiving. It's just a little pretense in exchange for twelve brothers, for me, it's a very good deal!" Grisia laughed happily after he said 'twelve brothers' like it was very important and dear for him.

"Twelve brothers?" Ecilan turned to stare at Grisia.

"Yeah, the future Twelve Holy Knights are my brothers, you're also one," Grisia pointed out. "So far, Aside for Roland, I've met Strawberry, Lesus, and Deatheo," Grisia listed off. Ecilan nodded in response, forget that he didn't recognize half of those names.

"I see."

"You're willing to be my brother right? If you won't, I would continue to pester you!" Grisia threatened, however, that threat is not scary at all.

Ecilan smiled at Grisia, soft and genuine, "Brother," that word alone is already a solid answer.

A brilliant and beautiful smile appeared in Grisia's fair face, "Great! Just remember, you can still smile in front of your brothers in private," Grisia winked and patted Ecilan's shoulder.

Ecilan shook his head, "I think I'll repress it more, or else, I'll still be used to smile. Losing the right to smile in exchange for twelve brothers is also a very good deal for me."

Grisia's eyes widened before he snorted in pleasant amusement, "That is fine too," Grisia supported Ecilan's choice respectfully. "A bond of brotherhood won't falter just because smile is not present, if not, I would have severe my relationship with Roland a long time ago."

"The most important thing that you needed is all here," Grisia patted Ecilan's chest, right over his heart. Ecilan touched that place and feels warm as his problems slowly resolving themselves.

"And the sweets, don't forget the sweets," Grisia suddenly added as he solemnly stared at the oven.

"It would be ready in a while," Ecilan patted Grisia's head and Grisia didn't reject te gesture. Sensing no rejection, Ecilan's eyes softened ' _Father, looks like, I found my reason to bake...'_

"Grisia... Thank you," Ecilan whispered quietly and Grisia looked up.

"It's no problem, Wastelan!" Grisia smiled.

Ecilan blinked rapidly, "Grisia... My name is Ecilan."

"Didn't that what I just said?"

Ecilan suddenly remembered 'Strawberry' and 'Deatheo' from Grisia's list of brothers and shook his head helplessly. It seems like his new little brother is a playful kind.

* * *

*Bonus: Roland*

1)

"Roland! Roland! Where's that limited edition of strawberry and blueberry sweet pack that you promised me to buy?" I slowly looked back to see the angry face of my blonde bestfriend, who looks so close throwin a tantrum.

"I'm sorry, The last time I gone there, it had been sold out. Lately, I was too busy, so I didn't check it out again yet," I explained patiently to the impatient future Pope.

"How could it sold out? Don't lie to me, when was the last time you checked? Strawberry said, there are so many packs when he went past by for a mission, yesterday!" Grisia crossed his arms, expectantly looking at me.

"It was... A month ago?" I answered hesitantly. Or was it five weeks ago?

"Roland," Grisia stomped his feet. "Don't tell me the last time you checked was the first time you gone there with money?" Grisia gritted his pearly white teeth in frustration. To be honest, I always wondered how he could maintain such white teeth, not to mention his natural rosy lips.

And technically, it's not just his money. There are some portion of mine too, but then again, I once declared that my money is his too, so it's useless to protest now, "... Yes."

"You..." Grisia is speechless, "That's it, if you don't bring me that limited package today, I'll... I'll ignore you for a week!" With that, Grisia gracefully flicked his wide sleeve and stomped away.

Horrified, I dropped my sword and ran back to my room to get the money and ran as fast as I could to finish the quest. Even if a Death Knight suddenly appeared to get in my way, nothing could stop me to get that limited strawberry-blueberry sweet package!

2)

"Lan!"

"Ecilan!" I cried out as I was about to start running to chase after the Young Ice Knight, however, to my horror, the basket in my hand tilted and some of the sweets fell down as I tried to run. I immadiately froze, my mind going haywire as I'm torn to chase after my Ice Knight brother or got ignored by my closest Pope brother.

"What's going on?! Ice, did you bully you student?!" My teacher yelled, however, upon seeing various sweets on the floor, he hollered, "Did you bully my student too?!"

"I don't dare!" Sir Ice cried out.

However, I didn't acknowledge them as I threw myself onto the floor, barely managing to look graceful, as I frantically gathered the sweets back, making sure that they're all still clean and edible. I can only hope that Ecilan is gonna be alright, because seriously, I'm truly helpless and can't help him right now. Not with Grisia's threat. This package have to arrive at Grisia today, or else, I can only mourn to Lesus, who most probably gonna lecture me about the importance of promise whilst drinking black tea from Grisia. Smugly.

As I gathered the last sweet, I pondered for a while, what would Grisia do? Chase or...?

"You two! What are you doing, fighting in the corridor?!" As I pondered, Sir Judgement had appeared and scolded my teacher and Sir Ice. In the end, even if I want to chase after Ecilan, it's already too late.

* * *

 **And that's how the little Pope met his Ice Knight brother and also how the little Sun Knight have to go around the church to find little Pope with pink-blue basket in arms.**

 **Next! We have... Err... Where's the draft book for the next chap again...? Anyways, See you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Secrecy

As graceful as the wind, Pope turned the last page of the report in his hand before closing it. No one could easily see the expression on his veiled face, he picked up his teacup and slowly sipped it.

"So there's no suspicious movement from the Monastery?" Pope asked solemnly.

"As far as I'm aware, no. They had just chosen their future Son of God of War, and currently focused in training him," The man sat before Pope has a delicate handsome face, he looked very dependable and naive when he smiles. "I think it's safe to assume that it was just a mere rumour."

"Are you sure, Hell?" Pope raised his brows and put down his teacup.

Hell Knight nodded seriously, "I'm very certain, Your Holiness. I already investigated them thoroughly in the last year, even get inside to the Moon Orchid Kingdom. Nothing found."

Pope nodded, he trusted the Hell Knight's power of investigation, "Then, is there anything more?"

Hell paused and looked down to the boy sat beside him, the boy is his one and only student. Originally he was to teach this student of his for a year and the Pope would send him to the palace to be a spy there, but unexpectedly, two years ago Pope revoked the plan and ordered Hell to teach the Young Hell more.

At first, Hell was confused at that and then he realized why exactly Pope didn't need his student as soon as possible to be a spy in the palace is because in the current generation, all the positions for the future are filled. Including the position of Future Pope. Because of the stable ground and the dazzling future 38th generation of Twelve Holy Knights, Pope is in no hurry nor had to be cautious to the Royal Family of the Kingdom of Forgotten Sounds.

Added to that, the wife of the Crown Prince was extremely affectionate to the future Sun Knight and future Pope, because they are so handsome and the Crown Princess always wanted to have a pair of twin, although they aren't her sons, her age was enough to be their young mother. Although that casanova Neo would retire one day, hence the Church wouldn't be able to use his questionable connection to the Princess (And till this day, no one really knows _which_ princess he actually wooed, not even Hell. Though, it's not really for the lack of skill in Hell's part. He was just afraid about the truth. No matter if it's the young princess who is still fifteen or the King's younger sister who is nearing her fifties... He just afraid to know which!), the Church still has the future Sun Knight and future Pope which the future queen feels affectionate to.

At least their connection is much purer...

"Child, do you want to add something?" Hell asked to his student with a gentle voice.

Elijah Hell almost flinched from his teacher's gentle reminder, he quickly cleared his throat and looked at Pope nervously. It's a given for him to be nervous, it's genuinely his first time to be face to face with the Pope... "The future Son of God of War is a very talented child. His swordsmanship... Is very great, he can beat a grown man easily... He's also very ambitious," Elijah nervously reported. He had befriended this future Son of God of War briefly, and he knows about the other boy's strong point.

Pope nodded but then scoffed, "Our future Sun won't lose to the kid," He has a full confidence about Sun's student. That kid is very much like his teacher in the way of sword, they're simply born to swing sword! All in all, Pope believes the boy will grow to be like his teacher... minus the broken morals, hopefully.

Hell nodded and was about to add something more when the sealed door to Pope's study was slammed open, "Teacher!" A fearful voice exclaimed in terror.

Hell and his student jumped to their feet, hands hovering over the sword in their waist when a golden flash jumped to Pope. Pope hastily raised his hand to stop the two Holy Knights, "Stop. He's my student," Pope stated. That was terrifying, this two needed to loosen up their cautiousness, what if they actually attacked his precious student just now?! This is the only worthy student he ever found in several decades, what should he do if he got hurt?!

Hell and Elijah recoiled back, "Pope in-training?" Hell mumbled and finally recognized the eye-catching uniform that he once seen back then from afar.

Pope proceeded to ignore Hell and turned towards his student, "What is it, child?" he asked.

Grisia raised his head, distress is clear on his face, "Help me! Teacher Sun said he wanted me to train my swordsmanship, he wanted to drag me on a camp-trip! Had it not because of my quick thinking you won't be able to hear from your student for God of Light knows how long! Even though I'm the Pope in-training and wasn't supposedly to know swordsmanship, you're my teacher, aren't you?! Help me!" Grisia wailed his complaints to his teacher immediately after being asked.

Pope's face darkened, "That Sun! What in the name of God of Light is he planning to do again?! Isn't it enough for him to get his bonuses deducted after he caused my student's loss?!"

Grisia sunk at the remembrance, "Teacher, you don't have to say that out loud," Up till now, he still feels painful and regretful about the fact that his manliness area will stay smooth as a baby's. Wuu wuu, _sniff_ , it was very painful too... He shouldn't have agreed when Neo ordered him to use a facial mask, Roland also forgot to say anything and it's not like he was ever as diligent as Grisia to apply the entire thing on his _entire_ body. The future Sun Knight was as shocked as he was.

"Alright, alright, you don't need to be afraid. Teacher will protect you," Pope said haughtily.

Grisia looked at his teacher reluctantly, "Are you sure? I don't think you can do that," Grisia was unafraid to say his opinion.

Pope looked at his student disbelievingly, "Of course I can protect you, what do you think am I? And you asked for my help, no?"

"Well, I did ask for your help but not protection. I don't think you can protect me," Grisia stated.

A tick mark appeared on Pope's temple, "How low am I in your eyes huh?! And why did you run here if you don't think I could protect you?!"

"Judge's Complex was too far away..." Grisia answered honestly with a sincerely regretful expression.

"... Do you want me to help you or not?" Pope asked blankly.

Grisia nodded his head hastily, "Want! Help me!"

Pope snorted before glancing at Hell, "Hell, you go and stop Sun," Pope ordered.

Hell straightened in alarm, "Eh!? Why me?!" Hell cried out.

Pope ignored him in favor to look at his student, "You go through that window. Young Hell, accompany the Young Pope. We'll do something, Sun won't be able to follow you."

Grisia nodded and Elijah saluted. With practiced ease, Elijah offered his hand to the delicate Pope in-training and with equally practiced indifference, Grisia grabbed Elijah's hand, the two of them jumped through the window of Pope's office to the back garden of Sanctuary of Light. Not long after, their trace can't be seen anymore.

* * *

They ran and ran until Grisia couldn't keep up anymore and stopped, "Young... Hell Knight... Let's... Rest for... A while..." Grisia panted heavily. The delicate priest he is, how could he compete with Elijah who has been through a Holy Knight's training?

"Okay..." Elijah answered. An awkward silence occured after that and Grisia decided to collapse on a tree nearby, wanting to go back in his room, sleeping and pretending to be in deep prayer to God of Light so no one bother him... Or bother Ecilan to be spoiled by sweets.

After regaining his composure, Grisia looked up to the tense young Holy Knight standing beside him, "You don't need to be so serious, it's fine. Why don't you sit beside me?" Grisia couldn't help but to say.

Elijah jumped slightly but when hearing the suggestion, he hesitantly sat down beside Grisia, but his expression is still tense.

Grisia rolled his eyes, "No need to be so tense, I can tell you're a nice guy. We already have Roland to act all tense and proper," Grisia leaned his head to the tree's trunk.

"Ah, sorry..." Elijah scratched his head sheepishly. "It's just... I was instructed by the Pope, I saw this as my mission..."

Grisia fanned himself and looked at Elijah, "Soo, you're the Hell Knight in-training?" Grisia asked.

"Yes, I am," Elijah nodded.

"Where have you been all these years? I've never ever seen your shadow."

"That's... classified."

Grisia pouted, "I'm the future Pope, I have the right to know."

Elijah looked troubled, "I'm sorry, but I truly can't say it..."

Grisia sighed, disappointed, "Fine... Truly, can't you at least hint the place you spied on?" Grisia pressed.

Elijah shook his head, "Please ask your teacher about that, I'm not authorized to leak anything," although Elijah feels guilty when he saw the disappointment on Grisia's face, he still strengthened himself and resolves.

"Not even the personality of the future Son of God of War?" Grisia asked.

"No," Elijah shook his head expressionlessly, eyes staring at the distance and not acknowledging Grisia at all.

A moment of silence occured between the two boys, Elijah finally gained a chance to briefly enjoy the calm atmosphere of Sanctuary of Light, the calm breeze, colourful and fragrant flowers, lush trees and soft carpet of green grass...

"Ha ha..." Suddenly in the middle of serene atmosphere, Grisia burst out laughing. "Hahahaha"

Elijah looked at the Pope in-training with a bewildered and lost look.

"Ahahaha, I like you!" Grisia stated as he covered his lower part of face and chuckled humorously.

"What?"

"Pfft," Grisia raised his face and leaned back even more relaxedly, "If you answered my question, I honestly would be disappointed."

Elijah blinked and stared at the young Priest in astonishment, "You mean..."

"I mean, we just met. Regardless if I was to be the Pope or not in the future, it is still not certain, your current master is my teacher. And as I said, you just met me, you don't know me enough nor you understand my character to really trust me for your secrets. If you answered my probing questions earlier, I would be really disappointed," Grisia smiled sincerely, he raised his hand and pointed at the rose bush not far away.

Elijah looked at the bush when suddenly a burst of elemental wind swept and cleanly cut a stalk of rose which quickly transported to the blonde boy's hand. Elijah almost gasped, what a strong affinity to Wind! Wait- the future Pope knows magic!? Wasn't that not allowed? The Pope is only allowed to be pure and only know Holy Element, and maybe water and fire because those two were also close to the Holy Element and could destroy evil- Blaze Knight and Ice Knight are allowed to have them.

"Have you ever heard of _Sub rosa?_ " Grisia smiled at Elijah.

Elijah shook his head, "No..."

Grisia smiled gently to Elijah, "Do you know one of the meanings of rose?"

Elijah once again shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're hinting at."

"Secrecy."

"Huh?"

"Secrecy. Rose is the flower of secrecy," Grisia raised the rose and let it floated over their heads, "In the olden times, there's a term _'Sub rosa'_ meaning, under the rose. Roses often hung on the ceilings of banquet halls, to tell others that anything said in there under the influence of liquor would stay a secret..."

Elijah looked at the stalk of rose above them and looked back at the brightly smiling future Pope, not a moment later, Elijah mirrored Grisia's smile and nodded, "I understand." Of course he did, he wouldn't be qualified to be the future Hell Knight if he didn't.

Grisia beamed, "Fun fact, do you know that the earlier generations of Hell Knight often used a small rose badge on their collar, as a symbol of their secrecy? The badge was then revoked since it become too famous and destroyed the purpose of secrecy of Hell Knights, but the Hell Knight's symbol remained a beautiful rose."

Elijah blinked, he never knew that. His teacher only taught him the necessary teaching to work efficiently, however, Elijah did notice Hell Knight's symbol... It was rather abstract but Elijah sworn he had seen it before... So it's actually a rose... "I see..." Elijah nodded delightfully.

"I'm Grisia, what's your name?" Grisia asked curiously.

"I'm Elijah Hell," Elijah answered dutifully.

Grisia beamed as the flower once again fell onto his delicate hand, "Here, for you. Treat it as my good will to forge a friendship between us, dear brother," Grisia stated.

Elijah carefully received the flower, minding the thorns, "Thank you, brother..." Elijah brought the flower close to his chest to signify that he's very sincere.

Grisia's beautiful blue eyes twinkled and he was about to say something when he suddenly paused, Elijah blinked in confusion before he also hears it...

" _Look! Look! Pope in-training is sitting there with another handsome boy!"_

" _God of Light! I-is that a rose?!"_

" _Rose! Pope in-training just gifted a stalk of rose to that boy?!"_

" _Could it be... An affair?!"_

Elijah's sweat dropped at the last exclamation, he secretly looked from the corner of his eyes, a group of young clerics was gushing while watching them, thinking they're being subtle.

" _Oh dear, what about the Young Sun Knight?"_

" _Yeah, I really wanted them to be together."_

" _Please, Acolyte Grisia is obviously with the Storm Knight in-training."_

" _No way! What's the proof?"_

" _I saw Young Storm winked flirtatiously at him in the main hall yesterday. I swear, I thought my heart almost dropped, the Young Storm was so bold!"_

" _Really?! But what about the Young Ice Knight? I noticed the Young Ice always delivered some homemade sweets to our future Pope."_

" _My God of Light, really? A one-sided love?!"_

" _Huu... Sniff, I'm happy with my choice to be a Cleric here..."_

" _Shush, let's walk away quickly before they notice us..."_

A few moments later the group of pretty clerics is gone and Grisia is facepalming so hard whereas Elijah is not sure on what kind of reaction he should show on his face.

 ***Thump!***

Elijah was instantly alarmed as he noticed that Grisia just punched the tree's trunk they're leaning on, what a loud thump that must be hurt for an average Cleric! But before Elijah could freak out, a soft orange glow enveloped Grisia's hand and Grisia suddenly slumped.

"Why?!" The blond wailed tragically, "We're brothers! Why do the sisters always like to gossip otherwise?!"

"There, there," Elijah hastily calmed the younger boy down.

"You don't understand! Tomorrow, no, even earlier than that, gossips will be spread. I can even see the headline of the gossip, [Pope in-training sighted sitting with a mysterious handsome boy, what happened to the others?]" Grisia agitatedly gestured.

Elijah felt pity for his new brother, "Calm down, don't be agitated. How about we go and search something for you to entertain yourself?"

"Judge's Complex..."

"No. Not a place filled with torture, please. I have a feeling your teacher wouldn't like it..." Elijah said decisively.

Grisia looked at Elijah in surprise, "Oh my God of Light, you're quick to mingle! We just know each other less than an hour and you already become a tapeworm in my stomach!" Grisia exclaimed.

Elijah blinked, "What?"

"Anyways, I'm hungry, I hadn't gotten any lunch before Teacher- err The Sun Knight wanted to drag me on one of his ridiculous camp-trip," Grisia said gracefully, ignoring Elijah's confusion. The beautiful blonde elegantly stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off his robe and Elijah followed the suit.

"Alright, I'll accompany you to the cafeteria."

"Are you kidding me? What if the Sun Knight saw us on our way there, we're dead that way. Let's eat outside," Grisia shook his head. And then he noticed Elijah is towering over him, even taller than Roland and Lesus... "How old are you, brother?" Grisia asked.

"Eh? I'm fifteen..." Elijah answered honestly.

"You're two years older than I am," Grisia pointed out before smiling dazzlingly, "Therefore, you're the older brother."

Elijah felt a bit overwhelmed by the favor and therefore nodded bashfully, "Alright."

Grisia kept his dazzling smile on his face, "Why don't you treat me something?"

"Eh, but why?"

"As an older brother you ought to spoil your younger brother," Grisia's eyelashes fluttered pitifully as he sadly looked at Elijah, "Or do you not want to be my older brother? I never have an older brother before, you know?" Grisia said sorrowfully.

Elijah hastily shook his head, "No, no! I want to be your older brother. Let's go," Elijah smiled widely to Grisia and Grisia beamed.

Elijah truly didn't know what he had just agreed on...

* * *

 **Editted, because I forgot to add some lines yesterday.**

 **The Hell Knight's symbol is just my head cannon. Since 'Hell' is the most abstract name amongst the Twelve Holy Knights, along with Judgement but we can easily guess Judgement's symbol by the black moon tattoo on their forehead. Moon usually symbolized Serene, Isolation, Beauty, and the foremost... Justice. So I'm not surprised to know if Judgement's symbol is a moon.**

 **On the other hand, obviously...**

 **Sun Knight's symbol is a Sun.**

 **Leaf Knight's symbol is Leaf or perhaps some other nature-y symbolism.**

 **Blaze Knight's symbol quite obviously would be a blazing flame of purity.**

 **Earth Knight's symbol is most probably their protective Earth Shield, or earth elemental symbol in general.**

 **Cloud Knight's symbol would be a wisp of Cloud.**

 **Judgement Knight's symbol is a black moon, sign of justice.**

 **Moon Knight's symbol is a bit tricky since the moon is already taken, but perhaps, he'll be a lighter moon rather than a black one. Facing the other way too...**

 **Metal Knight's symbol is most probably two metal daggers crossing each other. Their weapons are daggers anyways.**

 **Ice Knight's symbol is an Ice crystal symbol... or perhaps a crystal Snowflake, that would be really cute and rather handsome.**

 **Stone Knight's symbol, (As boring as it may sounds), is most probably a big rock or even a mountain, befitting their charisma as the "Immovable Stone" or "The Stubborn Stone". In China those sayings often connected to mountains no?**

 **Hell? We can't make Hell's symbol like literal _hell._ Let's be more poetic! And I found out Rose is the flower of Secrecy. Perfect isn't it? Just toss it there and bam! A beautiful and noble symbol for a Knight.**


End file.
